


Summoning the Vanquisher of Voldemort (and Other Bad Ideas the Order of the Phoenix has had)

by flawlesshumanbean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can you tell I don't like Dumbledore?, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, F/M, Harry is gonna fuck up everyone's shit, I found my fanfic muse again and this just happened, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Meddling Dumbledore, Multi, Slightly Redeemed Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlesshumanbean/pseuds/flawlesshumanbean
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death and eldritch being to his own, is summoned to a parallel universe to defeat Voldemort for the Order of the Phoenix. They didn't anticipate his position as Death's boss, his grudge that has lasted eons, or his fondness for a certain Dark Lord. This vanquisher isn't about to be lead about by Dumbledore like he had before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by On a Pale Horse by Hyliian and the trope that Harry is summoned to another universe. I found my muse again for fanfic and this just happened. I have at least another chapter planned.

Harry was lounging around the underworld, extremely bored. Being Master of Death meant he just sort of supervised to make sure the sorting of souls and punishments went well. Occasionally he got to meddle in mortal affairs, like answering summonings. But that didn’t stop him from being bored. Sure he could do necromancy flawlessly and didn’t age, however, that also meant he saw his friends and family die. Death kept him company though, like an annoying older brother.

 

When he’d died for the first time after the Battle of Hogwarts he’d ended up in King’s Cross again. Instead of Dumbledore, Death had been there to greet him. The first incarnation of Death he’d met was a strict genderless entity. He’d been called to many universes after that. Sometimes Death was a woman, sometimes a man, sometimes genderfluid or genderless. Eventually it had been explained to him that the incarnations of Death he’d interacted with were just part of the Aspect of Death represented by those various Avatars. Harry was unwittingly at the top of the hierarchy of the various underworlds- presiding over the Aspect, Avatars, various deities, reapers, and other creatures that fell under the purview of Death. That didn’t mean he was omnipotent, though it was close. The other Aspects like Luck, Life, Chaos, Order, Time, Love, and (Harry’s least favorite) Fate, as well as many other Aspects of existence, made up a council that had set rules about interfering with the affairs of mortals- all because of that pesky force- Free Will. There hadn’t been any other Masters of the Aspects yet besides Harry, so he really didn’t have any peers to make rules either.

 

The other Aspects didn’t have _that_ much influence over each other (case in point- the time Harry had exploded several universes after finding out that Tom Riddle had been his soulmate). Harry had chewed Fate and Love out for the entirety of their next meeting after finding out about Riddle. The Death Avatars had been hinting to him all through his first couple centuries on the job that Dumbledore had manipulated his life- and Harry had agreed. He’d known since his brief stint as a mortal that the arsehole had played with his school years at the very least. First, there was the issue of the Durselys. And then Ms. Figg, sending Hagrid to get him, the whole suspicious nature of the Weasleys at King Cross, the ridiculously easy traps for the Philosopher’s Stone, Dumbledore not knowing Quirrell was possessed, and that was only Harry’s first year! He was certain there were other things going on but Fate had shut up the Death avatars and Fate deities from discussing Dumbledore’s sins and Fate’s plans. He had yet to encounter a universe similar to his first but he had _plans_ for when he did. It was only inevitable after all, and Fate had been even more cryptic lately which made him think something interesting would happen soon. When it did he was going to lull Dumbledore into a false sense of security and then absolutely ruin the man. Perhaps he would fake the man’s death in order to torture him, after ruining his reputation of course.

 

Harry felt a tug on his magic, pulling him out of his musings on how best to take revenge on a parallel Dumbledore. He was being summoned- it happened quite a bit- Death had transferred all summonings to him. He changed into his public appearance attire- instead of his loungewear (he still loved sweatpants after all these eons). He flicked the hood of his cloak of shadows that swirled around him and over his deep purple shirt and dark slacks up. It wouldn’t do to show his youthful face just yet. He grinned, this was just what he needed to not be bored. Maybe he’d kill the mortals or hear them out. It all swung on how he felt when he got there. He followed the call of his magic to a new universe- ready to start again after penning a note for Death and instructions on how to call him back if needed (not that the Avatar necessarily needed it but Harry liked to keep his underlings informed).

 

Severus Snape knew in his bones this summoning was a mistake. He’d voiced his opinion but had been shot down because of his position as a spy. Not that the Order knew his true allegiance was with the Dark Lord, even if he was a bit mad. The only other person in agreement was his old friend Lily. Even though they weren’t on good terms she had defended his point. They had finished the ritual and waited with baited breath- after all, who or what would come out of the other side to defeat Voldemort was quite the mystery. For one glorious second he had hope the ritual had failed. And then all the lights went out-drawn to the summoning circle and a sound like an angry clap of thunder clapped through the room-shaking Grimmauld Place and lightning fizzled in the air starting small fires. When the light returned a hooded figure stood in the summoning circle.

 

The figure regarded them for a moment and then spoke in a soft gravelly voice as if not used in a very long time. “Why have you summoned me? Who are you?”

 

Snape looked at Dumbledore. He could tell this figure was dark from the magic bleeding out of him, and if he could tell so too could Dumbledore.

 

“Well, we have summoned a hero with the power to defeat the greatest Dark Lord of our time. We have fought him for decades and are truly desperate. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is the Order of the Phoenix.”

 

The figure laughed and it was simultaneously a breathtaking and horrible sound. Harry couldn’t believe this. He was finally in a universe similar to his own and it’d happened before he’d thought it would! This was so exhilarating. He could hardly wait to see if Tom was here. Perhaps he could start his revenge on Dumbledore first though. Yes, that sounded good.

 

“You must truly be desperate to summon Death to do your bidding.” He had a hard time containing his glee at Dumbledore’s shocked face and the murmurs of the Order. “Well, I guess not _Death_ Death. I’m more like its boss.” He mused, stepping out of the summoning circle and heavy containment wards like they were nothing. Dumbledore had gone pale, clutching the Elder Wand and Harry found it laughable. He ignored more gasps from the Order. Honestly, they were not the smartest bunch. Oh, there was Severus. He was quite a good conversationalist when Harry had been just starting in the afterlife business. His parents were here too, looking older than he’d ever seen them. That was certainly a surprise. Although he had seen several universes from birth to dust the sight hit him like a sucker punch. He’d called them to him once. He’d been impressed with his mum but James Potter left much to be desired. Harry had a deep suspicion that Dumbledore had manipulated that relationship. Sirius and Remus were there, fidgeting at the table like naughty school boys and holding hands under the table. Cute. Harry pulled the empty seat by Severus out and sat, inclining his head to the man. He wouldn’t be dying this go around. Harry curled his fingers together on the table and waited patiently.

 

Dumbledore leaned closer. “The Hallows?” He asked eagerly. Harry snorted. He’d gone beyond those trinkets eons ago.

 

“There has only ever been one Master of Death. Fate appointed me before I was even born. The Hallows you so seek after will not bring you that title and are in fact just trinkets in this universe. Your coveted Elder wand is just an old wand with finicky loyalty made from elder and thestral hair. The cloak is nothing more than lethifold skin, the stone is just dementor heart with necromantic properties.” Dumbledore sagged and Harry laughed inside. The old coot had it coming, manipulating him in his mortal life.

 

“Albus may just believe you but we haven’t even seen your face.” Moody said gruffly.

Harry grinned and flicked his hood back.

 

The first thing Severus noticed was the lightning scar on the figure’s forehead that continued down to his cheek. The figure couldn’t be more than twenty-five. He had dark hair pulled into a messy bun and a well-maintained but scruffy beard and moustache. And then Severus saw the eyes. They were the exact color of the killing curse. He almost didn’t even register that the figure looked eerily like the bane of his existence- James Potter. Lily sucked in a huge breath. “Harry?” She croaked.

 

The figure startled. “That is my nickname.”

 

Lily threw her arms around Harry. “Voldemort killed you when you were one!”

 

Harry sighed and patted her back. “I am not quite your Harry. I’ve lived eons.”

 

‘So you’ll help us?” Dumbledore rasped.

 

Harry cocked his head. “I’ll have to get a feel for this universe. To do that I need to speak to Severus alone.”

 

“Why Snivellus?! We’re your parents, we could get you up to speed!” James cried.

 

Harry swung his arctic gaze on the man. “James Charlus Potter may have been my father in another dimension, but I will not be ordered about like a small child. And if you _ever_ insult Severus in my presence again I’ll reap your soul where you stand.” Harry said in near monotone, serving to quite frankly terrify James. Severus was very impressed and blindsided. He had no idea how to get out of this to go tell the Dark Lord what was going on. Dumbledore was about to say no when Harry rose, dragging Severus up with him. “We’ll use Regulus’ room. Thanks!” He dragged a wide-eyed Severus out of the kitchen. He sealed the door and plopped on the bed. “Sorry about that. Needed an excuse to speak with the Death of this universe.”

 

Severus crossed his arms and jutted out his chin. “Why would you defend me?”

 

“You’re my friend. Or at least a different version of you was. Now, if you excuse me I actually do need to talk to Death.” His voice took on an otherworldly quality-seemingly echoing from everywhere. “ **I summon thee, Death, to do thine Master’s bidding**.” He intoned.

 

A black mist poured out from under the wardrobe and solidified in a familiar figure- a classic grim reaper that Harry knew hid the youthful face of one of his favorite Death Avatars. “Oh, hey. Do you have multiple universes assigned to you?”

 

The figure chuckled. “Yes, the note was unnecessary. I’ve been waiting for this summons to reach you for some time now. You mustn’t kill Tom Marvolo Riddle. As you know he is your soulmate. Fate and the other Aspects have agreed that this is the universe you can have your revenge on Dumbledore.” Death patted Harry’s shoulder. Severus let out a small noise. What to do? He certainly didn’t want to be on the bad side of someone with control over _Death_!

 

Harry sighed and ran his hands over his face. He wanted to run a long con on Dumbledore but was worried about how Tom might react. “Yeah I figured. I didn’t make the Order any promises. Dumbledore looked like he was about to throw a killing curse at me when I told him the Hallows had no power.” He seemed to consider his options. “Well, guess I’ll tell them I need more information before making a decision. What _are_ the differences here?”

 

Death considered the question. “You died as a child during the Samhain attacks, but everything else is the same. The Potters had more children after your death. Voldemort’s circumstances and actions are the same as before. You do remember the right ritual to integrate him?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, Death.” He hopped up and hugged the entity. “See you soon.” He turned to Severus as Death faded away. “Gonna keep that from Dumbledore?” At Severus’ nod he beamed. “This is the start of a brilliant friendship.”

On the way down to the kitchen Harry swiped the locket and held a finger to his lips. He ignored all of the questions while he made himself a cup of tea and leaned on the counter before talking. “So,” He began, relishing in how quickly silence descended on the room. “I’ve decided I need more information before I can say if I’ll kill Voldemort or not.” The room erupted with protests. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

“Voldemort has pledged to kill all Muggleborns. We need you, boy.” Mad-eye spat at Harry. He pushed himself into a standing position, carefully setting his cup on the counter. He would _not_ kill Moody instantly, he told himself.

 

Harry congratulated himself on his patience. Usually he’d have thrown a torture curse or two by now, maybe even killed some of them. He rubbed his temples at the noise. “SHUT IT!” The stunned silence was nice. “Now, I’ve been patient with you mortals. _You_ summoned _me_ without a thought for what conflict you could’ve pulled your hero from. I asked for time to make a decision, which isn’t unreasonable given the differences from my own universe, and you’re all throwing a hissy fit. Grow up. Maybe then you wouldn’t need someone else to fight your battles. I want to make an informed decision. Forgive me if I don’t automatically trust your word when you ripped me from important business in a different universe. Travel between universes isn’t exactly pleasant, you know.” he made a face and turned to Severus. “You still at Spinner’s End?”

 

“Yes but I’d have to adjust the wards to allow you in.”

 

“Alright. I’ll find a way to contact you later then.” He’d have to shadow walk then. Harry could have just decimated his wards but didn’t feel like doing that to Severus. Dumbledore and the Order on the other hand…he gathered some of his power and popped right through the wards of Grimmauld Place. He went to Diagon first to throw them off his apparition trail and then the Gaunt shack. He absolutely refused to have an incomplete soulmate. He’d give Tom immortality once he was whole again. He grabbed the ring and stopped at Hogwarts for the diadem. Harry focused on his renewed link to Voldemort. Interesting. He was staying at Malfoy Manor. Well, he could kill two birds with one stone by picking up the diary and the physical vessel of his mate that held so little soul.

 

Throwing caution to the wind he shifted through shadows to Voldemort’s position and was immediately hit by a killing curse- which was effective for about a minute. Then Harry sat up, groaning. “What the fuck? That hurt!” He rubbed his head and looked at the group around him. Voldemort, check. Lucius Malfoy, check. Barty Crouch Jr, check. Severus, check. Wait what? “Hey Severus. Long time no see.”

 

This was apparently not the best thing to say as the Dark Lord and Minions rounded on Severus. Severus was glaring at him. Oh well. “I’m here to talk to Voldemort.” Harry declared, getting to his feet. “Severus how much did you tell them?”

 

Severus sighed. “I had only gotten to the bit about Dumbledore summoning you.”

 

Harry groaned. “I hate explaining things. You do it.” He said, leaning against a wall and playing with a ball of fire.

 

“Well, Severus?” Voldemort asked menacingly, fingering his wand.

 

Severus gulped. Harry might be able to survive killing curses but he couldn’t and didn’t know how far the immortal’s friendship would go in terms of saving him. “My lord, Dumbledore and his Order summoned a hero to defeat you. Instead of someone solidly light they got him.” Here he gestured to Harry who gave a jaunty wave and went back to playing with his fire. “He summoned Death and spoke with it.” Severus said in hushed awe.

 

Voldemort snorted. “I highly doubt that, Severus.”

 

Harry grimaced and put out his fire. “Did me taking a Killing Curse not register with you? Also, can’t you use Legilimency?”

 

“Severus is a natural Occlumens, and as such we cannot view his memories without a pensieve which we do not have right now. You may just be insanely powerful or have designed a shielding against the curse.”

 

Harry crossed his arms. While Tom’s argument was extremely logical he was pissed his soulmate wouldn’t listen to him. He’d have to summon Death again, which he didn’t mind since they were extremely used to doing his bidding. Once again his voice seemed to echo from everywhere. “ **I summon thee, Death, to do thine Master’s bidding again this day**.” Instead of billowing from fog, Death just popped in from nowhere.

 

“I didn’t think you’d need me so soon.” The Avatar teased.

 

Harry pouted. “They don’t believe me! Or well Severus I guess.”

 

“They will now, master.” Death replied. Harry pouting usually meant a grueling punishment.

 

Harry clapped his hands. “Brilliant! You can go away now. Don’t forget to tell the Order deities they shouldn’t bet with me- they owe me like four free passes.”

 

Death was not impressed. His master _knew_ he wasn’t supposed to be betting for ‘free passes’. He used them on idiotic things, like blowing up universes. “You know you can’t bet for free passes anymore. Not after you blew up that universe last year.”

 

Harry glared at his underling. Try and ruin his fun, hah. “Go away Death.”

 

Death sighed heavily and popped back to the underworld. He wasn’t in charge of his master. He’d leave Fate to reign him in later.

 

Harry turned back to his flabbergasted audience. “So, believe me now?”

 

“Yes.” Voldemort bit out reluctantly. “Let us have this conversation somewhere more comfortable.”

 

They followed Voldemort to Lucius’ sitting room where five cups of tea appeared for them. Harry eyed them as Tom sat on a comfy looking armchair. Severus, Lucius, and Barty sat on a sofa. Harry had no idea where to sit- so he conjured his favorite ‘I am Lecturing You but am Being Cool About It’ chair- a giant’s skull with the jaw propped open and fixed so that the entire mouth was cushioned. Some of the front teeth had been removed for Harry to sit comfortably. All in all, he was quite proud of his creation. Barty seemed a little put off though. Tom was unreadable as usual. “Talk.” Tom demanded.

 

Harry guffawed. Little mortal thought he could boss him around? He was in his lecture chair! “No, no. That’s not how this works mortal. You ask nicely, I answer.”

 

Tom nodded. “Why are you here?” He asked, curiosity bleeding through the imperious tone.

 

“Well, a variety of reasons of course. The first is I was summoned by the Order of the Flaming Chickens to destroy Voldemort. The second being Fate pulling strings so I could run amuck for a while. The third was to see my soulmate who unfortunately decimated their soul before I was born in my first universe.”

Tom seemed to be paranoid at that, but pressed on. “And who, exactly, are you? You speak as if you’ve transcended mortality.”

 

“I’m Hadrian Peverell. Used to be Harry Potter in my first universe but once I obtained immortality the Fates nixed Harry Potter for the other universes. I’m Master of the Aspect and Deities of Death and the other minions that come along with that. You can call me Harry.”

 

Voldemort took a while to digest that fact. “And your…soulmate?” He seemed wary of the answer.

 

Harry would’ve preferred to tell him in private. Parseltongue would have to do.

“ _That would be you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. However, I absolutely refuse to have a mate that is all… spliced… like you are. So, I gathered your horcruxes. You’re fixing your soul. You’ll need to take the diary back from Lucius and get the cup from wherever you stashed it.”_

 

Tom’s mouth dropped open and Harry enjoyed the sight of a reptilian Voldemort with no words. Voldemort considered him. “And why, _exactly_ would I do any of that? You’ve admitted to being summoned to destroy me!”

 

Severus whimpered. That was bound to piss off Harry.

 

“Because I’m a millennia old Master of Death and I’m not exactly going to stay dead while you will stay very, _very_ dead if I so wish. Now do it or I’ll piss off Fate and kill you anyway.” Harry let his power flood the room they were in. Tom glared at him. Harry glared back. “ _Now_ , Tom.”

 

Tom relented. “Lucius, get my diary. And send Bella in here.”  


A wide-eyed Lucius scampered out, leaving his undrunk tea. Harry was so proud of himself! He hadn’t even had to use the lecture voice! He pulled the locket, diadem, and ring out of his cloak. Nagini was nowhere to be seen. “Are there any more? And where’s Nagini?” Harry asked. He quite wanted to be friends with the snake.

 

Tom shifted uncomfortably. “Yes. Nagini is on the grounds. Barty, go fetch her.”

 

“Yes, my Lord.” Barty whispered and fled from the room. Severus was terrified but he didn’t seem too affected by Harry.

 

Voldemort eyed Harry. “So you are my soulmate.”

 

“Yep. We’ll need a space to do the rebinding ritual, preferably warded but somewhere outside might work. Maybe standing stones.” Harry banished the Lecture Chair and paced. Death thought the standing stones would work best, but Harry didn’t know where many standing stone sites were.

 

“There are standing stones on the manor property.” Tom said stiffly. He was eyeing Harry warily. Poor Tom, he needed to seriously work on his trust issues, Harry thought. “You aren’t going to kill me, are you?” Tom asked-trying and failing to seem unaffected.

 

Harry just cocked his head at him. “What part of me fixing your soul equates killing? I get to have my revenge on Dumbledore for leaving me with the fucking Dursleys among other transgressions and I get you. There’s not going to be any murdering of you, Tom. Or Severus. He’s my friend.” Harry patted the reptilian form of his soulmate on the head. “ _There’s no need to fear Death. I gave standing orders for you to never ever die again.”_

_“What do you mean again?”_

 

Harry grimaced. “ _Before I was the Master of Death I vanquished the Voldemort of my universe. To be fair, once I died and found out you were my soulmate I destroyed several universes.”_

Voldemort looked like he could be pushed over with a feather. But he soon shook it off. Bella burst into the room. “My lord needs me?” She breathed. Upon seeing Harry she drew her wand. “James!”

 

Harry laughed. Bella was a little bit of a sycophant but he’d quite liked her when he’d visited her in the underworld. “Auntie Trix!” He exclaimed and hugged the madwoman before she could cast a spell. She began to splutter.

 

“I do not recall having a nephew that looks like James Potter.” She said coldy, not even bothering to give him a hug back, how rude!

 

Harry drew away pouting. “Well, I didn’t quite make it past infancy in this universe. I’m Hadrian Peverell, Master of Death. We used to be close in another underworld.”

 

Bella looked at Voldemort for confirmation. “My Lord?”

 

Voldemort nodded. “Harry here is apparently my soulmate. But nevermind that, I have a task for you dearest Bella. Retrieve the cup I left in your possession.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” She patted Harry’s hair. “I’ll see you later, new nephew.”

 

“Meet us at the standing stones, auntie Trix.” Harry said as she left, Barty and Lucius entering again. “ _Hello, Nagini_.”

 

Nagini flicked her tongue out. “ _Has master had a hatchling? You are grown but speak serpent tongue._ ”

 

“ _I am your master’s mate._ ” Harry explained, taking the diary and snake from Tom’s underlings. She wound her way onto his arm.

 

“ _Acceptable. You smell of the Death Gods. Are you a Death god?”_

“ _I am the Master of Death, its deities, and creatures._ ” Harry explained, stroking her head.

 

“ _Good. My Tom fears death. You will keep it from him._ ”

 

Harry chuckled. He and Nagini were going to get on swell. “You have standing stones here?” He asked Lucius.

 

“Yes, follow me my Lords.”

 

The group followed Lucius through a garden path and forest to a clearing with a circle of standing stones. The moon was full, what luck! Harry wouldn’t need to ask the nature deities to do some finagling for him. He reached into his pocket pulling out an obsidian dagger, a few basilisk fangs, three pouches of eggs- phoenix, ashwinder, and Occamy-, a braided thestral mane, a vial of thestral blood, a pouch of salt mixed with silver shavings, a birch stump, a pot of dirt, and a pomegranate. He pulled the horcruxes from another pocket.

 

Harry hummed a song to himself as he made a circle around the standing stone formation with the salt and silver mixture. That would keep Tom’s soul pieces within the area. He made his mate stand in the very center, naked as the day he was born.

 

“Is the nudity quite necessary?” Tom demanded.

 

“Yes.” Harry was busy creating a rune sequence on the ground, Tom, and the horcruxes using his blood- downing replenishers. Usually he’d have to had killed several people for the amount of fresh blood needed but he couldn’t die and didn’t have to do the usual personal toll for soul magic as that was part of necromancy, and thus Death’s domain.

 

Harry hollowed out a section of the birch stump, like a bowl. He sat cross-legged with the other ingredients surrounding him but in arms reach across from Tom. He began by pouring the pot of dirt into the birch bowl. His voice came from every direction as he chanted **“Soil of the First Garden”.** He broke the pomegranate apart and tipped half of the fleshy seeds into the bowl, mixing them with the dagger. **“Persephone’s blessing”**. Harry handed the rest to Tom, “Eat those.” Tom looked wary but did it anyway. He dumped in the eggs. **“Death’s favored falcon, serpent of flame, Occamy of Chaos, revive this soul.”** Harry stirred the broken eggs into the dirt and it began to take on the sheen of lava from all of the flame elements added. He threw in the basilisk fangs, thestral braid, and blood. “ **Death’s steed and Slytherin’s Monster, revive your descendant.”** He turned his face to the cloudless sky **“Grant me the purest of rains, tonight, dearest Gaea.”** Out of nowhere a small cloud formed over the birch stump, cooling the lava-like liquid down to a simmering boil. It smelled foul and heavenly at the same time, like a rotting corpse and the newest spring. It was almost ready. Harry grabbed the dagger and sliced both of his forearms over the bowl. **“Blood of the sacrifice and lover, given willingly.”** The liquid flashed and turned silver. Harry downed yet another blood replenisher and stood shakily. He took Tom’s arm. “This’ll hurt, you need to add some blood and the whole putting your soul back together won’t be pleasant.” Tom looked scared but nodded.

 

Harry drew the dagger over Tom’s forearm and held it over the birch bowl. **“Blood of the transgressor, given in remorse.”** He stirred the potion and had Tom sit in front of it. He picked up the diary gently, kissed it, and dropped it in. A ghastly scream came from the birch bowl, but Harry ignored it as he added the ring and locket next, then the diadem and cup. He dipped Nagini in the potion-he wanted the soul bit out of her but putting all of her in would kill her-and let her wind around his shoulders. **“Restore this soul!”** He commanded, dumping the potion on Tom. There was a flash of light and a piercing scream. The runes burned away from the backlash, absorbed by the standing stones. Harry himself was slightly singed and his clothing was in tatters. In the blackened ground lay Tom, looking about twenty and quite human. Good, it’d worked. Harry summoned a robe for Tom and held it closely.

 

Tom groaned. He felt like he’d been run over. But everything was more clear. He remembered Harry showing up. Merlin, had he really deviated from his goals so much? Hopefully he could fix it. Harry would probably help. Gods, he wanted to know the insanely powerful and attractive man better. He sat up, taking in the blackened earth around him and almost fainted again at the sight of Harry barely clothed with Nagini draped on his shoulders. Oh Circe, he had _feelings_ again. Harry helped him up and into a robe. He wanted a bath. A very long bath.

 

“How are you…” Tom gestured to Harry’s seemingly effortless grace and lack of fatigue. He should’ve been exhausted from using all of that magic. Tom tried to take a step but buckled. Harry swooped him up. He was surprisingly strong.

 

“I’ve had a lot of practice and have access to more magic than most. I’ll carry you in. Do you stay at Malfoy Manor or are you somewhere else?” Tom barely noticed his question, he was so comfortable.

 

“My Lord has his own home.” Lucius explained. He, Severus, Bella, and Barty had stood guard over the ritual and were shaken but glad that the Dark Lord had his mind back.

 

“ _Can’t apparate right now._ ” Tom hissed weakly.

 

“ _That’s alright, I’ve got you._ Has anyone been there? Where is it?”

 

“No one has seen the structure.” Barty chimed in.

 

“Floo address?” Harry was glad that his mate’s home was protected but was annoyed that it would take so long to get there.

 

“ _Slytherin’s Cottage, must be spoken in serpent tongue_.” Tom hissed, rubbing his face into Harry’s tattered robes.

 

“So that’s sorted.” Harry said, striding along the path back towards the Manor. “I’m going to take him home and let him rest. You’ll probably hear from us soon. Severus, if Dumbledore asks I’m staying at one of the Peverell properties. Barty, do whatever it is you’re supposed to be doing. Auntie Trix, it was grand to see you. Lucius, thanks for hosting.” The group had reached the door to go inside, where a worried Narcissa and a teenage Draco were waiting. Harry would guess Draco was about fifteen.

 

“We felt the backlash strengthen the wards. Who…” Narcissa began but Harry cut her off.

 

“Aunt Cissa!” Tom had fallen asleep clutching his robes, or Harry would’ve hugged her. As it was, he gave her a one-handed hug sandwiching the Dark Lord between them. She looked wary.

 

“Harry here is our Lord’s soulmate!” Bella exclaimed.

 

“Sh! You’ll wake him up!” Harry scolded.

 

Draco scoffed. “Harry Potter is dead. Our Lord killed him before that idiot Longbottom stopped Him somehow.”

 

Harry was going to _kill_ Death. ‘The only difference is you died on Samhain, Harry’ his fucking ass. As it was he cast a silencing bubble around his sleeping soulmate and cradled him in a nearby chair. “ **Death, get your fucking ass here right now!** ” Harry yelled, startling his audience. Death looked like he’d been ripped from a game with one of the other Avatars as his hood was down and he was holding what looked like cards with different souls and creatures on them. “Are you trading creatures again at poker night?!” Harry demanded. He absolutely loathed when his minions did that- he lost control over the dementors for a short time to Love the last time they played that game.

 

Death grinned sheepishly at his master. “um, well, Life and I were having a date night, but Chaos crashed it.”

 

Harry snorted. Assholes. “Do you remember earlier today when you said ‘You died as a child during the Samhain attacks, but everything else is the same’.”

 

“…No?” Death fidgeted.

 

“No? NO?! Do I need to get the Lecture Chair?! What part of you listen to me did you conveniently forget in the last three hundred years I’ve been in your universes?” Harry sucked in a deep breath ready to torture his minion when Death cracked.

 

“I’m sorry! Fate said I could make one of her seer’s visions if I didn’t tell you about Neville! Please don’t send me to Tartarus!”

 

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Fucking Avatars. “I want a full and _truthful_ report on this universe by tomorrow morning. You are banned from poker night and date night with Life for at least a month. Now, get before I get out the Lecture Chair and demote you.” Death whimpered and faded into smoke- dissipating through the room.  “Fucking underlings. Idiot knows better.” Harry muttered before turning to look at his mortals.

 

Severus was explaining the situation to Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix. Barty had scampered off to who knows where. Lucius was attempting to help Severus but was  failing miserably. “Cliff notes version is: I’m the Master of Death and Dumbledore’s Order of Fried Chickens summoned me here to defeat Voldemort but surprise! I’m not doing it, so I fixed him up. The great idiot split his soul like eight too many times. So now I’m taking him to his home to rest. Draco, I look forward to being your friend and cousin again.” Harry scooped up the still slumbering Dark Lord and took off towards the floo. “Ta!” He received a chorus of goodbyes and was pleased with himself. He threw down the floo powder and hissed “ _Slytherin’s Cottage"_ and the emerald flames whisked them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry shot out of the fireplace into a cozy but dark sitting room. He had jostled Tom awake and cancelled the silencing spell silently. “Honey, I’m home.” Harry said to Tom with a smirk and grinned at Tom’s blush. Nagini slithered down his shoulders and off to do whatever it was she did.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Tom looked away, suspiciously misty eyed.

 

Harry cradled him closer. “Tom, you can tell me what’s bugging you. I’m not going to judge you. I’ve spent centuries waiting and wishing to see you.”

 

“I’m just not used to feeling.” He said, looking away. Harry plopped them down on a sofa.

 

“I can feel the bond too, you know. I know how overwhelmed you are.” He said softly.

 

Tom snuggled closer to Harry. “You’ve already done so much. I don’t deserve you at all.” He reached up a shaky hand to Harry’s cheek and traced the lightning scar. “I gave that to you, didn’t I?”

 

Harry put his hand over Tom’s. “Yes, but that was an insane Voldemort. You are already different. We can talk more later, you’ve got to be exhausted from the ritual.”

 

Tom smirked. He may be tired but he wanted Harry. “Yes, but you’re mine. And you’ve been teasing me!”

 

Harry looked bewildered. “How have I been teasing you?”

 

Tom snaked a hand through the tattered robes to Harry’s cock. “Your robes are in tatters and Nagini looked _divine_ on your shoulders.”

 

Harry gaped. It’d been so long since he’d been with anyone. Not after he’d found out Tom was his soulmate. It felt like cheating. Tom smirked again and began moving his hand. It was heavenly. “T-tom!” Tom grinned. He liked this. “Tom.” Harry stopped Tom’s hand. “I don’t want you to do this because you feel indebted or something.”

 

Tom blushed. “I don’t feel indebted. I just want you, and you’re _mine_.”

 

Well, Harry wasn’t one to deny his soulmate. He pulled Tom’s face to his for a bruising kiss. “You have me. I’ve always been yours.” He whispered.

 

Tom grinned and straddled Harry’s thighs. He gripped the strong muscles of his soulmate’s shoulders and ripped the tattered robes off of him, revealing a toned chest. Harry’s pupils were blown wide with lust. He vanished the robe on Tom. Tom was naked as the day he was born, but Harry still had pants and trousers on. Tom made a tsk-ing noise and vanished those.

 

Tom kissed him, his hands still stroking Harry’s cock. He was going to cum if Tom kept doing that. He growled and picked Tom up. “Where’s your bedroom?” Tom directed him up a small staircase and through a well-used study to a bedroom decorated in Slytherin green with a large bed in the center of the room. Harry tossed him down and scrambled up by his mate. Before Tom could get his wicked hands on Harry’s erection again, Harry kissed his way up Tom’s thighs to his own erection and kissed the head. He began licking up and down, loving the little noises Tom made. Tom’s hands wound in Harry’s hair, tugging it free of its bun.

 

Tom was completely overwhelmed. He’d indulged before- lust was no stranger to him. But this was different. Perhaps it was the emotions he could feel bleeding over their link, perhaps it was the sheer power Harry held, but this was fantastic! He never wanted it to end, and told Harry so, who responded by humming around his cock. His vision whited out and he came. When he came back to himself, panting a little, Harry was kneeling in between his legs and made it a point to obviously swallow his cum. Tom clutched his mate. “You are such a minx!”

 

“Yeah.” Harry laughed. Tom had never given a blow job, but now he was curious.

 

“I’ve never…given.” He started awkwardly.

 

Harry smiled down at him. “That’s ok. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

“No! I’m curious.” Tom said, surging to his knees and pushing Harry down. He took a deep breath and began clumsily. How Harry did this without gagging was a mystery, as Tom could barely fit half of his mate in his mouth without feeling like he was going to puke on his lover. Harry seemed to be enjoying it though, if the debauched noises were enough to go by. Not long after Tom had begun his ministrations, Harry had stiffened and was coming in his soulmate’s mouth. Tom didn’t love the bitter salty taste, but he didn’t hate it either. He cast wandless cleaning charms on them and drew Harry under his covers-tucking himself in Harry’s arms to sleep. The last thing he knew before he drifted away was Harry pressing a small kiss to his temple.

 

Harry awoke slowly to sunlight streaming into his rooms. Wait, sunlight? Had Life changed his rooms again? He sat up slowly as the night before came flooding back to him. Tom was still asleep- his head on Harry’s arm. He smiled down at him.

 

Harry felt Dumbledore try and summon him again. How annoying! He was sleeping, and he’d told the coot he needed more information just the day before. Harry quickly penned a note for Dumbledore letting him know he was conducting research and wouldn’t be answering summons until he was done. The movement woke up Tom, who turned beet red. “Morning, lover.” Harry quipped, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Good morning.” Tom said shyly. “What are you doing?”

Harry sighed. “I told Death to bring me a dossier on this universe by now, but it’s not here. I just sent Dumbledore a note letting him know that summoning me again isn’t going to work, as I’m trying to research before I give them my official reasoning.”

 

Tom nodded. “I deviated greatly from my original goals of completely separating the magical community from muggles. I can answer the questions you might have or bring you newspaper archives. But first, breakfast?”

 

Harry grinned. Tom was utterly brilliant. “That sounds wonderful. I’d love to compare your knowledge to the stuff Death will bring me. It’s part of his punishment for not telling me about Neville. And breakfast sounds amazing.”

 

Tom led Harry down to the kitchen table. Slytherin’s cottage was homey, and although decorated with expensive items and deep greens it remained cheerful. Harry was enamored with the cottage. “There’s no house elves that live here but the elves from the manor keep it stocked and clean. Lucius would have had them drop off a meal and more fixings for later.” Tom said as Harry began to inspect the ground level of the cottage. It was all open with the fireplace on one side of the room surrounded by comfy furniture and the kitchen on the other. The walls on those sides were rounded and the entire building seemed to be shaped like an oval. Tom had procured breakfast for them, a full spread seemingly from nowhere.

 

Tom sat and patted a chair next to him. Harry wandered back over to join his Dark Lord. Tom had been trying to remain polite, but he was ravenous, mostly because of the ritual last night but also because of the sex. Harry was amazing. Tom began to practically inhale his plate of eggs and bacon.

 

Harry grinned. He was hungry too and it was ever so amusing to watch Tom lose his composure. He had spent a lot of energy on fixing Tom- more than he had in centuries. Harry slurped down a bowl of oatmeal and began devouring his own plate of eggs while Tom had moved onto a pastry and cup of tea and looked both bashful and frustrated. Harry laughed, choking a bit on the eggs. “I’m starved too. The ritual took a lot out of me. Haven’t done anything that powerful in about three centuries.”

 

Tom startled and looked perplexed. “Yes. You’ve told me snippets. Could you tell me more about your life as a mortal and beyond?”

 

Harry sighed. “Alright. We’d better get comfy for this.”  Harry picked up his own mug of coffee- he’d switched to coffee in the mornings because of Death’s tendencies to be an annoying git. He wished he’d had some Bailey’s to make this conversation a bit easier. Oh well. It was probably better to begin this relationship _not_ completely smashed. Harry settled on the sofa and Tom followed suit. Harry took a deep breath and told his tale beginning with the Dursleys.

 

Tom was stunned. Harry was an absolute powerhouse and wanted him. Hell, he’d killed him in that first universe! “Merlin’s beard I was a fool.” Tom remarked, pulling his soulmate close to him. “I guess I should start at what my real goals are, considering that I wavered to Pureblood supremacy. Yes, that was the sentiment I used to gain power in the wizarding world, but the anger and vast divergence between the worlds made it ripe for conflict. I am a proponent for the separation of our worlds, but not to the extreme of murdering those born from Muggles. I stand for the complete isolation from Muggles and the integration of types of magic into instruction- so that Grey and Dark Magicks can be practiced safely and not just shunned for neutral and Light practices.”

 

Harry grinned. He’d figured it was something like this. “The muggleborn are just revived squib lines, you know.” He said, like it was his greatest secret and he was trusting it to Tom.

 

Tom grimaced. “I hope that lady Magic will be able to forgive me.”

 

“I’m not sure what she thinks. I could probably ask Death to find out.”

 

“Should we discuss the timeline of this world then?” Tom ventured warily. He didn’t want to relive his misdeeds but would for Harry.

 

“Why don’t you walk me through what you think is important?” Harry said gently. He knew how big this was for Tom.

 

“Well, most things are similar to your times. The differences begin with Samhain 1980. I chose to attack you the morning of Samhain. Your parents had expected a night attack and were still sleeping. I snuck into their home and found you already dead in your crib. I was quite confused at the time but now I know it was probably Fate avoiding your duplicate. Your parents woke when I was on my way out and saw me, thus extrapolating that I killed you. I have heard that they had more children.” Harry had figured as much. “Well, I got to the Longbottom’s home and dispatched both parents before Dumbledore tossed an Avada Kedavra my way. I spent ten years as a wraith while he told everyone that Longbottom had survived my killing curse, despite me never casting at the boy. The Longbottom boy has a sowilo rune carved on his neck where I supposedly cast the killing curse. I didn’t see the Longbottom boy before his first year at Hogwarts. Our confrontation was similar to yours, but I got the stone. It was a fake. Neville did not encounter the Chamber of Secrets, as Lucius did not get rid of my diary. His third year Bellatrix escaped Azkaban but she came to me and helped nurse me to health. We used the Triwizard Tournament to revive me. Unfortunately, Neville was not part of the ritual. A Hufflepuff, Diggory, was the only one to touch the cup. I took his blood and sent him back to the school. It is now the summer after that event.”

 

Harry grinned. This would be fun. “So, I’ll bet Dumbledore tried to mold Longbottom into a weapon but it didn’t work. He’s probably going to get him to die as a martyr for the cause. I plan to turn him, and for that I’ll need in with the Order and possibly Hogwarts. The ministry will probably be hiring the defense professor, correct?”

 

Tom nodded. “You want to teach them Defense?”

 

Harry smirked. “Oh no, dear heart. _We’re_ going to teach Defense. I’ll say that I’m worried about the curse, you’ll apply under a pseudonym and we’ll whip up a parsel glamor to hide your face. I’ll tell Dumbledore that I’d feel more comfortable tag teaching, and he’ll say yes because he’ll want me to stay where he can at least observe me and try to manipulate my actions.”

 

Tom was speechless. This was a brilliant plan. “So we’ll both have time to attend to my forces.”

 

“It’s settled then. We should discuss if you’re going to keep up the megalomaniac front or if you’ll talk with your forces about y’know, having a soul.”

 

Tom grimaced. “I should speak to them, but I don’t know how to tell them.”

 

Harry placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Easy, say that Dumbledore cast an obscure mind altering charm on you while you were in school to manufacture the rise of another dark lord to gain influence. Don’t mention horcruxes and tell them that a ritual restored you. You can tell them whatever you want about me, but it’s pretty obvious I look like James. I prefer to go by Peverell so I could explain the resemblance that way, as that’s one of the main branches of the Potters.”

 

“Will you help explain?” Tom asked.

 

“Course. Now, I need that report from Death and then we can pop back and see your minions. Why don’t you go shower and get ready?” Harry disentangled himself from Tom and stood. “ **Death, I summon thee.** ”

 

Death appeared slowly. He held a giant binder stuffed with papers and had a wild look in his eyes. “I’m sorry Master! Fate kept arguing with me, but I tried to get it done. I just finished!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll read it later, thank you. Remember, no dates with Life or poker nights.”

 

Death groaned.

 

“Do you want me to give you a rotation in the pits? I’m sure there are some underlings that would _love_ to get revenge on their boss-you.” Harry asked slyly.

 

“No, Master.” Death popped away before he could get more work. Harry was ruthless with whining about punishments.

 

Harry pulled a pouch from his tattered robe pocket and retrieved a clean and undamaged set of clothes. He cast a quick cleaning spell on himself and tugged on the tight black jeans and dark purple button down. He’d ruined his shoes in the ritual last night so he pulled out the leather ankle boots that went so well with his outfits. Harry also pulled on his cloak. It was spelled to conceal sound and smell as well as to give off an aura of shadows. He could do the shadow trick himself if he felt like it, but it was nice to have it be automatic so he didn’t have to focus. If they ran into Tom’s minions it’d keep them in line. It’d also probably terrify the Order, too, so a win-win either way.

 

The stairs creaked and Tom joined him wearing an obviously well-made black open robe over slacks and a white button down. He looked like he was dressed for a serious meeting or court, but then again Tom had always been like that. “Lookin good.” Harry leered.

 

Tom blushed deeply. “Hush! I need to call my followers tonight after I speak with the inner circle at the Malfoy’s.”

 

“Yes and then I’ll need to deal with Dumbledore and the Order.” Harry mused. He just knew Dumbledore would ruin his day somehow.

 

“Shall we then?” Tom asked, holding a hand out to Harry. Harry grinned and took it.

 

They popped out of the floo in the Malfoy’s entry room. Tom led them to the dining room, where they should be having lunch. Accompanying the Malfoys was Severus, Barty, Bella, and both Rodolphus and Rabastan. Practically the whole inner circle. Harry estimated that they were just missing Nott, Yaxley, Rookwood, and Dolohov.

 

Tom ignored the wide eyes and whispers of his ~~friends~~ minions as he slipped into a seat at the table, tugging Harry down too. Severus looked anxious. He kept sweeping his long hair behind his ear and fidgeting with his silverware.

 

“Severus?” Harry asked. Obsidian eyes snapped up.

 

“Are you aware of how much your little display of friendship last night has cast doubt of my position in Dumbledore’s eyes?” Severus demanded.

 

Harry frowned. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about that I was so happy to see you. Is he being annoying because I blew him off this morning?”

 

“Extremely. He’s interrogated me at least four times about the conversation we shared yesterday and the meeting called by the Dark Lord. I’ve lied, of course, told him nothing of consequence happened last night.”

 

“Thank you, Severus.” Tom said, nodding in his direction. “I’ve new plans but I’d prefer to discuss it with the inner circle.”

 

Lucius turned to Draco. “Go finish lunch in your room. We’ll call you when we’re done.”

 

“He should stay.” Harry said, flicking the wood of the table.

 

“Excuse me?” Narcissa demanded. “I would prefer my son to stay away from Death Eater business until he is of age.”

 

“Most of this meeting should be about business that pertains to him.” Tom interjected before Harry could retort. Narcissa nodded but still didn’t look pleased. Harry didn’t quite blame her, she didn’t know things would be better now. Tom turned to Rodolphus, who was sitting next to him. “I require your arm to call the circle.” He said, and pressed his wand into the proffered mark.

 

Harry watched in interest as new figures apparated into the room moments later around a mouthful of treacle tart. He loved treacle tart. It had been his favorite for eons, minus the centuries where he’d convinced himself that American cobbler was better. Those had been dark times, dark times indeed. How could he have betrayed the sweet buttery love that was treacle? It was blasphemous. The inner circle was settled at the Malfoy’s expanded dining table. There were more than Harry expected. He could recognize Rookwood and Yaxley and wait! Was that Regulus Black? He was supposed to be very very dead. He supposed he would consult the binder when he got a chance. He’d let Tom introduce the rest of them, they were his minions after all. The curious looks and glares were very amusing though, he’d forgotten how much he resembled James Potter. Harry ignored them and opened up his binder. Death had really outdone himself, this was a complete record with comparisons to the first timeline. He’d also included files on each soul, except Regulus. That was very odd and was starting to piss him off. He had been reading for a while when the chatter dropped off and Harry noticed eyes back on him.

 

“Er. I may have been….not paying attention.” He said, scratching his arm. “Which part are we on now?”

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Introduce yourself and then explain yesterday and your plan.”

 

Harry grimaced and sat up straighter. He hated explaining things. “Sure. I’m Hadrian Peverell.” He waited for the murmurs to die down. “Dumbledore called me to this universe to destroy Tom here.” At that his words were completely drowned out by the dissent of the inner circle. Odd, he’d thought Tom would have them better trained. He huffed. “Tom, you know I hate explaining. Make Severus do it. Or you do it.” The room began to darken with his mood.

 

Tom sighed. “Hadrian. You are old enough to explain to my men even if they’re acting like infants.”

 

Harry pouted. He was an immortal eldritch being! He didn’t have to explain anything. Oh. OH. “How about I just project the memory? I’ll have one of _my_ minions grab a pensieve.”

 

“That is adequate, but one day you’ll have to explain with words.” Tom deadpanned.

 

Harry grinned. “ **Reaper, appear.** ” A very nervous looking figure in a grey cloak holding a scythe appeared.

 

“Uhm, I’ve never had to answer your summons before. Usually my boss does but he’s out sick and I-”

 

Harry flicked his hand and the Reaper immediately clicked her mouth shut. “I require a pensieve. I also need you to nab Death and tell him he missed a file and needs to come see me.”

 

The reaper stammered incoherently. “P-p-p-pe-pe-pev-peverell!” She screeched.

 

Harry sighed. Underlings were the worst. “Are you new?” he demanded. She nodded. Great, just great. “Where’s the Head Reaper?”

 

“H-he’s off with Death. They said something about owing the boggarts and banshees to Chaos for the day. That and they were making a mini underworld for him. I heard we lost biiiig at the poker tournament last week.”

 

Harry slammed his head on the table. He hated his job. He was supposed to be on vacation! Revenge vacation! Revencation! “Go get a pensieve. Now.” He waved her off and thunked his head down again.

 

She set the pensieve down and disappeared before Harry could order her to do anything else.

 

“Harry?” Tom asked quietly.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you need to maybe go and rescue your creatures and the souls of those beings?”

 

“Oh definitely. Last time another Aspect got their grubby fingers on my creatures the Dementors learned how to Kiss people. I _still_ can’t figure out how Love did that or how to fix them. They were only supposed to be able to take a soul through touching them on the forehead and over the heart, you see. Stupid idiot underlings ruining my Revencation.”

 

“What, pray tell, is a revencation?” Snape ventured.

 

“Revenge vacation.” Harry replied. “I’ll deal with them later. Chaos might even give my creatures some cool new powers.” He drew the appropriate memories out and dumped them into the pensieve and whispered the projection spell.

 

He watched uninterested as a brief selection of memories explained the events of yesterday and his plan to go Hogwarts and turn Neville Longbottom. Harry was just getting to a good part of the binder when he felt Dumbledore summoning him again. Fucking wanker. “The old coot is calling again. Can I borrow Severus?” Harry smiled at Tom.

 

“Sure. I can fill him in on other matters after you return.”

 

Harry dropped a kiss on Tom’s head before holding his hand out for Severus. Together they stepped into the shadows and swirled to the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Dumbledore, Death, and Tom tells a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! I have my excuses but you know what they say, they're like armpits. Everyone has them and they ALL stink. Anyways, I've storyboarded out a plot for this work so expect more chapters!

Harry observed Dumbledore for a few moments before he stepped out of the shadows with Severus. Dumbledore did his best to not look surprised but wasn’t very successful. Harry bit back a chuckle.

 

“I thought I said that I needed time to make a decision?” Harry said, crossing his arms.

 

“Of course my boy! I was just worried and wanted to check on you. We’d also like to offer you lodging in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.”

 

Harry pursed his lips. Absolutely not. There was no way he’d stay under Dumbledore’s stupid twinkly eyes more than he had to. “No thank you. Peverell cottage is sufficient for my needs. However, I was wondering if you had a candidate for the Defense Against Dark Arts position? In my universe you were forced to let in a Ministry official who used Blood Quills on the students and would rather avoid that.”

 

Dumbledore went through a myriad of emotions: first frustration that Peverell had dodged his, albeit weak, attempt to keep an eye on the man then confusion and anger at the mention of the blood quill.

 

“I received one applicant earlier today from a gentleman overseas. Thomas Sayre.”

 

“Hmmm. Would you be willing to let me team teach with him? I’d feel better having the children prepared to defend themselves. I also think that team teaching might bypass that pesky curse.”

 

Dumbledore glanced up at Severus, who nodded.

 

“I will consider it after I interview Mr. Sayre. There is the issue of your identification, as there is no record of you in this universe.” Dumbledore hedged.

 

Harry chuckled. “Already taken care of.” Honestly. That was one of the first things he’d done- send a minion to get his identity squared away with Gringotts. Harry loved the goblins. They were so useful and loved warfare and had such wonderful imagery for their enemies demise. “So are we done?” He asked Dumbledore impatiently. He was missing more treacle tart and seeing Tom’s minions squirm! He was hoping that one of them would try and challenge him and he’d get to wipe the floor with them. It would be so entertaining.

 

“My boy, I worry that you may be taken in by Voldemort’s cause. Can you reassure an old man?”  
  


God damn Dumbledore was clingy. “I’m just looking into archived information like old newspapers, Hogwarts records, trial accounts, other Ministry documents. You know.” Harry waved a hand.

 

“My boy- “

 

“Look, I’m not your boy. You brought me here but I’m going to play by my own rules. That includes training the students to fight and giving you my decision once I have enough information. Now, if it’s an emergency you may send your phoenix to me with a message. Otherwise, I’d like to be left to make that decision. Let me know about your decision on the DADA post.”

 

Harry spun and grabbed Severus’ arm, swirling them through back to Malfoy Manor. The dining room was in chaos. Tom was shouting at his minions, wand drawn, occasionally tossing out crucios. The minions were arguing and the Reaper was back, cowering in one corner. He could see Draco under the table. Harry was beginning to get a headache. But, he was intrigued as to what they were arguing about. He drew up some power, blanketing the room in mist. “Just _what_ is going on here?” He demanded icily.

 

Tom clicked his mouth shut and crossed his arms. Harry thought he looked rather cute when pouting. Draco clambered out from under the table and righted his mussed clothes. Harry flicked a finger, vanishing the table and furniture. He called out his Lecture Chair and settled into the comfy cushions in the Giant’s mouth. “Right, someone start talking.”

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “If I may, Nott was foolish enough to insinuate that our Lord wasn’t who he claims to be. Dolohov and Yaxley took his side.”

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Tom’s inner circle was supposed to be his closest confidants-and they couldn’t do that if all he did was cast the Cruciatus Curse on them. “Tom, you really need to figure out how to inspire loyalty outside of fear.”

 

“Who’s this _Tom_ you keep nattering on about?” Dolohov rasped.

 

Harry rolled his eyes upward. Aspects help him, they didn’t even know Tom’s real name. “Tom. Marvolo. Riddle. Why don’t your minions know your name?”

 

Tom was beyond angry. How _dare_ his Knights insinuate that he wasn’t their Lord. How dare _his_ soulmate tell them his weaknesses?! “You know why, Peverell.” He practically spat the last word and sighed when Harry looked so confused. He strode across to Harry’s chair and whipped a silencing bubble around them. “I don’t want them to know my weaknesses.” He admitted.

 

Harry huffed. “Being a Half-blood isn’t a weakness. If anything it makes stronger wizards. You would have been weak as a kitten if your father had been a Pureblood because your mum was so inbred. Dumbledore’s a Half-blood, I’m a Half-blood. Your blood status can only bother you if you let it. You really aren’t weak. These are your friends. They should know about you. In fact, I think you should tell them about your horcruxes. I also think you should tell them some about the Orphanage and your time at Hogwarts. Snape in particular would feel closer to you.”

 

Tom looked thoughtful and Harry hoped he’d do as suggested. “You don’t have to do it all today. Just start small, with your name and that we’re soulmates.”  

 

Tom grimaced and nodded. “Alright.” He dropped the silencing charm. His minions were arguing again. He sighed. His Inner Circle had gotten….stupider with his loss of sanity. He supposed it came with the increased use of the Cruciatus. “Harry, why don’t you go deal with your creature problem while I tell these idiots a story.” Tom suggested.

 

Harry grinned. “All right, I’m off then.”

 

Tom grimaced. “As some of my first followers that are no longer with us knew, I grew up in an orphanage in London..” He began.

 

Harry popped himself to Death’s position. Chaos was having a grand time messing with _his_ souls and creatures while his Head Reaper and Death watched nervously. “Hi, why the fuck did I have to hear from a new reaper that you’d absconded with creatures _and_ souls for Chaos?” Harry demanded. Relishing when his minions jumped and Chaos turned a guilty look at him.

 

“Uh, well you see.” Death started.

 

Harry held up a hand. “Not to mention any information on Regulus Black was missing from that report. I am _very_ displeased. I am missing time with my soulmate for this. I expect our creatures and those souls returned to their proper places _immediately_ or both of you will be spending quite some time in Tartarus.”

 

Death hung his head and the Reaper fidgeted. “Yes Master.”

 

Harry turned to Chaos. “And you! You know not to take souls and creatures in Poker night!”

 

“Sorry Hadrian, didn’t know you were with your soulmate now. I just wanted to get you out of your funk.” Chaos said, sheepishly rubbing his wild hair.

 

“Just give back the things that belong under Death’s purview and we’ll be fine.” Harry sighed. Chaos nodded frantically.

 

“Good. I’m off to see Tom again. Please do not cause any issues for me while I’m on my revencation. Death, I want the update on Regulus in the binder and you to send a memo to the other Aspects that I’m on my revencation and to contact me for emergencies only. Both you and the Head Reaper will spend your free time in Tartarus following your normal work hours.”

 

They nodded and Harry spun on his heel, swirling away to his soulmate. Tom was explaining his life and goals, just at the part about Dumbledore’s curse. Regulus snorted as Tom recounted it. Harry had an inkling suspicion that Regulus knew about the horcruxes. “Honey, I’m home!” Harry quipped.

 

Tom chuckled. His soulmate was missing a few screws, but he quite appreciated the change in pace.

 

“And how were your underlings?” Tom asked.

 

Harry grinned wickedly. “They’ll be spending some time in Tartarus if they piss me off more to say the least. It’s quite effective to keep lower level demons and other positions in line if they can take their frustration out on the boss at times. Not to mention we’ve got good benefits, and a union. The capitalists hate the underworld.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Dumbledore sent a missive that he’ll acquiesce to your demand to team teach if I promise to spy on you.”

 

Harry’s grin widened and he slid into a seat close enough to Tom’s to hold his hand under the table. “Brilliant. I’m guessing you’re Thomas Sayre?” He asked his soulmate.

 

“The one and only.” Tom winked.

 

“Oh _gross_.” Draco whined.

 

Harry guffawed while Tom blushed and levelled a glare at the Malfoy heir. Lucius looked torn between scolding Draco and begging for his son’s life from Voldemort.Harry diffused that tension quickly. “Bet y’all are glad Tom here is sane again. Means I can be the craziest.”

 

Tom had to cover his face he started laughing so hard. “You might have some competition from Bella.”

 

Harry grumped and folded his arms over his chest. Auntie Trix had nothing on him. “In my first afterlife Auntie Trix and I did not get along for a few hundred years because she just so happened to kill Sirius. Lots of screaming for the first decade, Sirius thought it was a riot. She taught me most of the dark curses I started out with though.” Harry mused, playing with sparks across his free hand.

 

“And just how did we become friends, mini James?” Bellatrix demanded.

 

Harry looked up at her but seemed to be seeing beyond her. “I finally drew up the courage to summon James from the afterlife and he was sorely lacking. I discovered that he manipulated my mother into marrying him and having me. Just how do you think I handled having power over the dead? You helped me make his afterlife miserable. Severus helped some too.”

 

“Is that why you were so willing to kill him when the Order summoned you?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nodded. “All souls come to death eventually, and this James Potter will be no different. I’ll have my revenge on him and Dumbledore.” Harry’s sparks burnt the table at the last name. He took a deep breath. “Last night I restored Tom to his full mental faculties. There will be serious overhauls in how the mortal Dark is operated. For one, muggleborns are just revived squib lines.”

 

Avery roared in disbelief. “How do we even know that you haven’t bespelled our lord? Coming in here and disrupting everything we believe!”

 

Harry turned cold eyes on him, but it was Tom that spoke. “If you think Hadrian has enchanted me you are sorely mistaken.”

 

Harry placed a calming hand on Tom’s shoulder. “It is difficult to take all of this at face value.” He turned back to Avery. “Can you cast the killing curse?”

 

Avery’s eyes widened. “Y—yes.”

 

“Good. Cast it on me now.”

 

Avery looked terrified. “Uh, My Lord Voldemort…”

 

“Just do it, Avery.” Tom seemed pissed, but he should have known that killing curses didn’t work on Harry. He was  _literally_ the Master of Death.

 

“A-avada Kedavra!” The light slammed into Harry’s chest and his vision swam for a few seconds.

 

“Mmmm, bit watery. Probably could take out someone weaker than me. Tom managed to knock me out a bit with Barty and Lucius’ help, and that’s quite rare.”

 

Avery was staring at Harry in shock.

 

“Yes, yes, you’re immortal. We _know_ Harry.” Tom teased.

 

“Hey, where’d Nagini go?” Harry asked.

 

“She stayed on the grounds. She likes to tease the peacocks.” Tom said absent mindedly. “Why?”

 

“She’s snarky.” Harry said. “How many heart attacks do you think Dumbledore will have when he finds out I can talk to snakes? Think we can smuggle her into Hogwarts?”

 

Draco piped up “Dumbledore banned snakes from school grounds, doesn’t stop the wild ones though.”

 

Harry laughed. “Or the fucking basilisk living under the school. Dumbledore is so stupid sometimes. Hey, Tom?”

 

“Yes, Hadrian?”  
  


“Can we disguise Nagini so she can hang with the basilisk? What’s the basilisk’s name, anyways? In my first universe I killed it when I was twelve.” Harry asked absent mindedly, rubbing where the scar was.

 

“Is _that_ what that bite scar is? Salazar named her Izesh.” Tom asked, intrigued.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Lucius coughed. “My Lords? Do we have orders.”

 

Tom nodded. “Anything to do with muggleborn registration or eradication is to cease immediately. We’re going to prove the squib line revival. That change in position will open up questions of social positions that I’ll think on. We will still be advocating for creature rights and the legality of dark magics banned by the ministry. I will also be re-examining our approach. This war has gone on too long, but political change is slower than that even.”

 

Harry traced patterns on the wood. “Once Dumbledore is dead things get better. His “I defeated my old boyfriend who was Wizard Hitler” schtick can't work if he's dead, and once people find out he was banging Grindelwad they don't trust anything he did in the past. That and the lack of the twinkly manipulation clears up political obstacles. There aren’t that many light supporting old families with political influence. In fact, I can have the Wizengamot turn the Potter seats over to me if it comes to that.”

 

“Oh, how can you do that?” Lucius asked, eyes glinting with interest.

 

“Peverell has head over the Potter family. The last female Peverell married a Potter. The family charter gives me everything they have. Lily has some sentimentality towards me. I’d hate for her and James to be penniless though.”

 

Severus spoke up. “You have siblings in this world, Hadrian. Four of them.”

 

“What?”

 

“There was twins born shortly after your death. Rose and Charlus are fourteen currently. There is a girl Violet, who is eleven and Hardwin is seven.”

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill James.” Harry muttered.

 

“Anyways,” Tom started “We will be transitioning to some new goals. If this doesn’t work for you and you cannot welcome the new blood then I can arrange some sessions of crucio or a nice coffin.” He surveyed his troops. They needed serious work. Hopefully Harry had some ideas. “You’re dismissed.”

 

“Regulus, you stay.” Harry demanded. Regulus froze, but quickly recovered and came closer to Harry and Tom.

 

“Yes?” He asked warily.

 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Harry said bluntly. “How did you survive the locket?”

 

“Kreacher brought it to me, I tried to hunt the others but our Lord vanished. I resumed my search but could never figure our how to destroy them.”

 

“Well…okay…” Harry started. “Are you spying for Dumbledore?”

  
  
Regulus fidgeted more. “Not really? I sometimes tell him if there is an attack planned but this new direction seems better.”

 

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Merlin’s fucking beard I was crazy not to notice everyone competent spying on me.”

 

“That’s true.” Harry quipped.

 

“ _Thank_ you Harry. Regulus, you’ll need to do a loyalty vow. Either to me or Harry, but you quit this spying business. You can feed false information to Dumbledore now and later we’ll say that I’ve been telling everyone different things to root out the rat.”

 

“THAT REMINDS ME!” Harry bellowed, startling everyone. “WHERE THE EVERLIVING FUCK IS WORMTAIL? I OWE THAT BASTARD.”

 

“Peter is working a Ministry desk job and providing intelligence to us.” Tom said, bewildered.

 

“Yeah, but he’s a spineless fuck and he got my parents killed!”

 

Tom sighed. His soulmate was so full of fire and he was heavily swearing the f word today. “You can have him after we take the ministry.”

 

“Good. Thanks.”

 

Tom turned to Regulus. “Would you rather swear loyalty to myself or Hadrian here?”

 

Regulus seemed to consider that. “You seem much more sane and it seems like Harry will keep you in line. I’d be honored to swear my fealty to you again, my Lord.”

 

“Oooh, Tom! You could redesign the mark!” Harry said, pulling out a sketchbook. “Here are the designs I made when I first found out you were my soulmate. After I exploded those universes.”

 

Tom leafed through the book. His first mark _was_ very well known and obvious. “Did you personalize these for every Knight of Walpurgis?” There were several different designs, the Malfoy crest coiled with a basilisk, a fuming cauldron over an ashwinder nest he assumed was for Severus, other family crests and unique serpents.

 

“Yep! Some of them don’t even have snakes and can turn into the mark when you call. I was thinking you could re-do those who have social standing like Sev and leave the old mark on Bellatrix.”

 

“These are brilliant. I love them.” Tom said reverently.

 

Harry beamed. “Regulus’ is kind of funny, it’s the locket and ring.”

 

Tom placed his wand to Regulus’ skin and whispered I Parseltongue to remove the mark. “I am sorry for the pain this causes you.” He apologized, adding the new mark to Regulus’ other arm.

 

“It is no issue, my lords. I swear on my magic that I shall serve you faithfully once again Lord Voldemort, may Hecate strike me down if I fail.” There was a flash at Regulus’ words and the new mark came into focus, slightly glowing still with the oath.

 

“So, we should make some lesson plans.” Harry said, dragging Tom off with him as Regulus left. “I have a few made up but I want to coordinate.”

 

Tom wiggled his eyebrows. “There’s something else I’d rather do than lesson plans.”

 

Harry laughed and they returned to the cottage, barely even making it out of the floo before they were on each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry made his customary cup of coffee and stared out the window of the cottage. They’d left for Hogwarts that afternoon and he’d managed to at least seem sane in Dumbledore’s presence through the summer, and stall on providing a decision. To be quite honest, he wasn’t all there. He’d been alive, alone, and angry for too long. His first universe had taken what little sanity he had and smashed it to bits. He felt more whole with Tom. And he got to play tricks on Dumbledore! That and Tom’s followers. Death had snuck the update on Regulus into the folder. Harry was impressed with Regulus’ life. He’d not been idle- gaining a charms mastery and travelling. He’d freed Barty from his father somehow. Harry thought there was something there, but he wasn’t going to pry. He was too busy trying to figure out who to set Severus up with. The man deserved someone who valued his brilliance and snark. Harry was gleeful with excitement. He was going to meet his siblings and lure them and Neville over to the Dark. He couldn’t wait!

 

Professors did not ride the train, and he and Tom had to arrive separately to not draw suspicion. They’d agreed to have Tom’s Sayre persona grow closer with Harry over the school year to justify returning the next, depending on how well things went with Dumbledore. Harry approached the grounds, having apparated to Hogsmeade. He stopped to greet the thestrals-couldn’t have them giving him away of course. He loved his thestrals, they were just so cute! Of course, he’d had to stop and warn the Acromantula that if they acted up they’d be Izesh’s snack. And by then he’d completely lost track of time and irritated both Dumbledore and Tom. They weren’t very impressed by his excuse of visiting the thestrals.

 

“Well its rude and doesn’t exactly give a first impression to your co-teacher.” Dumbledore lectured. Harry ignored him, trying to remember if he’d set the ghosts into a tizzy. Probably. He’d avoid them until he could make it the most Dramatic encounter. “Peverell? Peverell? PEVERELL?” Dumbledore was trying to get his attention apparently.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know the castle, can you please show Mr. Sayre around? You’ll be sharing living and teaching quarters. I’ve provided two bedrooms.”

 

Oh, well they could use the second for storage Harry supposed. Or for Nagini. Could turn it into a forest room for her. Maybe expand it and smuggle up Izesh. “Okay. C’mon Sayre, we’ll start with the most interesting spots. First is the Dungeons. I have it on good authority that Salazar Slytherin had a secret torture dungeon and we’d best find it before the Weasley twins.”

 

Harry dragged Tom away before Dumbledore could comment. He was so excited to see Tom again! “What’s your professional opinion on the most Dramatic way and the most annoying to Dumbledore to have the ghosts react to me?” He asked as they walked to their quarters.

 

“Well, you could have them interrupt the feast. Get that whole ‘I am the Master of Death’ shtick out. Have a whole “This isn’t your dimension” speech. I’ve found that airing Dumbledore’s sins are the best way to do that. Severus might have other ideas. He’s better at messing with the man subtly.”

 

Harry frowned. “Okay. I like your normal accent better. This American one is gross. It reminds me of how misguided I was in trusting cobbler. There are so many better desserts, Tom!”

 

“Yes, dear.” Tom said fondly. “But you’d best get used to it.”

 

Harry pouted. “Okay. But I’m doing the thing with the ghosts.”

 

Harry and Tom walked companionably to breakfast the next day, anticipating the feast that night. Harry about choked when he noticed most of the Order there. Just Tonks and Shacklebolt were missing. And it looked like his parents had brought the brood. “Is there a meeting I missed?” He asked Severus, plopping down next to the surly man. Tom pulled a chair out on Harry’s other side, graceful as ever.

 

“Apparently. Dumbledore decided that we need to handle the threat to the Potters and other families by the Dark Lord’s return.”

 

“And it’s just like you to keep calling him that, _Snivellus_.” James replied.

 

Harry swung his cold gaze on the man, frost creeping along the table and his chair. “Are you so desperate to end your mortal existence? You’re old enough to know about the geas on the name and the pain it causes those with the Mark.”

 

James swallowed heavily. Dumbledore narrowed a gaze at Harry over his spectacles. “I would hope you would not deprive your siblings of a parent. They’ve been told about your…ambiguous relation. And the cover for being distantly related.”

 

Harry brightened. “James will be fine as long as he can grow up. Severus is irreplacable and James is just projecting his insecurity all these years later.”

 

Moody barked out a laugh at that. Severus inclined his head.

 

“Well I certainly wasn’t invited to whatever sort of secret club is going on.” Tom added.

 

“Mr. Sayre, as our DADA teacher with Harry we will need you to be training our children to face Death Eaters and the chaos of war.” Lily said, ignoring James and holding the youngest child. “Harry, I’d like for you to meet your siblings. This is Hardwin, he’s seven.”

 

Harry wiggled his fingers, creating a burst of iridescent bubbles for the child. “Hello, Hardwin. I’m your brother from another dimension.”

 

“I’m named after the dead Harry.” The child said in monotone, staring curiously at Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “What a coincidence. So am I. Why, just the other day I had the pleasure of tasting the most watered down killing curse I’ve ever seen!” Hardwin seemed confused at that but the adults and teenagers seemed horrified. “Introduce me to our siblings, please, Hardwin?” Harry asked.

 

Hardwin pointed at the girl with shocking red hair sulking by a mini James. “That’s Rose and Charlus. Charlus is in trouble because he called Rose a bitch. She’s in trouble because she hexed him.”

 

Harry nodded. “As well she should have. Are they twins?”

 

“Yeah. I’m glad I don’t have a twin. Then I’d have to share everything more!” He pointed to the last child, a slim girl who looked about Hogwarts age. “This is Violet. She wouldn’t let me come in her trunk to Hogwarts even though I promised to be good. She’s worried she’ll be a Slytherin even though Rose is a Ravenclaw and that okay. Charlus is in Gryffindor like dad and mum was.”

 

Harry rubbed his chin and decided to lie. “I was in Slytherin.” Harry figured a little lie here wouldn’t hurt, besides, he considered Slytherin his true house. “She should let the hat put her where it feels is best. That way she’ll feel at home at Hogwarts. Slytherin isn’t bad. There are dark and light wizards in each house. Besides, if she’s in Slytherin I can keep an eye on her for you.” Harry winked at Hardwin. He was becoming alarmingly attached to these alternate dimension siblings-even if they were part James. He wasn’t sure about Charlus though. He had a look about him that screamed ‘I am a Giant Prat’ to Harry.

 

Lily seemed pleased and Violet brightened a bit. “Harry?” She asked.

 

“mmm?” He replied, distracted by the ceiling again.

 

“Mummy said you were going to make Voldemort go away. How are you going to do it?” She rushed out.

 

Harry’s mood darkened. He knew they’d circle back to that somehow.

 

“I’m going to bring peace to this universe. I can’t say unless there’s spies in the castle, but lets say it’ll be brilliant.” He stage whispered. “Aren’t these kiddos supposed to be on the train?”

 

“There has been several security threats for Ministry official’s families. They will be forgoing the train and join their classmates to ride across the lake.” Dumbledore answered. It was then that Harry noticed the other children, Luna Lovegood was there. The entire Weasley brood. Neville was sitting with Luna. Some other children he didn’t recognize were with them. Remus and Sirius seemed to be entertaining the table of those children.

 

“Shame. Makes sense though. I almost lost my soul on the train once.” He mused.

 

“I’ll introduce you at the feast, no need to make a statement then. Introduce yourselves in your classes. The rest of the staff here is ready to lend support should you need it.” Introductions were made. Apparently Remus taught history in Binn’s place, Sirius covering on full moons while also still working as an Auror. And his mum taught muggle studies. Otherwise the teachers remained the same from Harry’s universe. McGonagall did not seem impressed with him, but she would change her tune when Dumbledore’s sins were aired.

 

The ghosts floated into the chamber at once, discussing how to do the very calculated float by of the first years and stopped stock still at seeing Harry. The Grey Lady screamed. “He’s come to force us back! Out of the realm of the living! Oh I knew we should have moved on! The Master of Death comes for the undead!”

 

“We must warn the Headless Huntsmen!” Nearly Headless Nick chimed in.

 

Harry almost started laughing. But that would have set the ghosts off more. This was better than anything he could have planned! And the children here would spread the rumor of his title. This was perfect! The Bloody Baron looked about ready to wet himself. “I’m not here to force anyone to the underworld. To be quite frank, if I wanted that to happen I would send a Reaper. Besides, you’ll come to the underworld when you feel like it. That and ghosts make life so much more interesting, don’t you agree Baron?” The Baron stuttered out a yes. “You know, Helena, if you’d like I can call your mother to us so you can apologize. It’d lift your mood.”

 

Helena started weeping again. “But I lost her diadem.”

 

Harry chortled. “She doesn’t give a shit about the crown when compared to her kid. Stop causing your mother grief. We can talk specifics later. Besides, I know where the Diadem is.”

 

Helena sniffled. “Thank you, Lord Peverell.”

 

Harry waved her off. “It’s Harry. But if you see the Lecture chair it’s Lord Peverell or stay away while I deal with the minions. You would not believe how incompetent Death can be at times.”

 

The group of children and non-Order staff were staring at him open mouthed. Harry waved cheekily at them. Dumbledore seemed irked the secret was out.

 

“I’ll be back for the feast, I have some things to get ready.” Harry said, walking to joining the ghosts. “Helena, I’m going to send a minion to bring your mother to you. I have other things to get ready to mess with Dumbledore and the Order.” He said quietly.

 

“Of course, Harry.” She said. “I would love the chance to reconcile with Mother.”

 

Harry nodded and wandered out of the castle. McGonagall had been surprisingly silent during that meeting. Perhaps she was waiting to pass judgment on him. He could survive her wrath if he spared the kids of this dimension from Umbridge. That reminded him, he needed to kill her soon. Preferably something very visible and graphic. Harry heard little feet pattering behind him and swung around to see Hardwin had followed him.

 

“Does Lily know you followed me?” Harry asked.

 

“No. She’s busy telling Dad not to be mean to Snape and telling our twins not to fight. Why are the ghosts scared of you? Is it why Dad thinks you might be bad and with Voldemort?”

 

The boy seemed to be cold and calculating. Like himself. And Harry reveled in it. “Partly. In my first universe I didn’t have siblings. Mum and Dad died when I was one. I went to live with Mum’s sister and she wasn’t very nice. When I came to Hogwarts I was expected to kill Voldemort again and didn’t know much else. I became the Master of Death, which gives me power over Death and all its creatures and souls. The ghosts were afraid I was going to send them to the underworld when they want to stay here. I’m going to help them. They can stay if they want or go to the afterlife.”

 

Hardwin nodded. “You like Voldemort though. I can tell. You never say he’s evil like mum and dad, or say you wish he was dead. Why not?”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m going to give you a present, Hardwin. And then can you keep a secret?”

 

Hardwin brightened. “Yeah! I keep Uncle Remy’s secret. I can keep this one too!”

 

Harry placed a thumb on Hardwin’s forehead, silently casting a mind protection spell and a charm that wouldn’t let Hardwin speak about what he said to him. The protection would give anyone trying to cast Legilimency on the child a nasty shock and throw them out. “No one can read your mind now.” He leaned in and whispered in Hardwin’s ear. “Voldemort is already not a threat. He wasn’t right in the head and I fixed it. He’s my soulmate, and I love him.”

 

Hardwin’s eyes were as big as saucers. “Good. Even bad guys like Voldemort and scary ones like you deserve to be happy. Like Uncle Remus and Sirius. They’re married you know.”

 

Harry grinned. “I did not know. That’s cute of them.” Mortals always put to Death do us part, but if they were truly happy together Harry let them hang around in the afterlife together. Made for less whining.

 

“Yeah. I’m tired. Can we go back?” At this point their walking conversation had carried them to the lake. Harry scooped up his youngest sibling.

 

“Let’s get you back.” Hardwin lowered his head to Harry’s shoulder. Harry was surprisingly touched by the gesture and fluttered the boy’s hair.

 

Harry’s opinion of Lily fell a bit when she hadn’t noticed Hardwin gone and had distrust in her eyes when she saw him with Harry. He lifted Hardwin down. “Little wizards should let their parents know before they sneak off, right Winner?”

 

Hardwin nodded. “Okay Uncle Harry. But I wanted to go with you. You didn’t even come stay with us! I wanted to show you my room and my toys and we could play.”

 

Harry fake swooned. “Why didn’t you say so Winner? I would play a game with you any day.”

 

Hardwin giggled. “I want to come to Hogwarts for holidays! Mum and Dad could go away and we could play. You could make the ghosts dance or we could play chess or do pretend dragons.”

 

“We can talk about it later Winner.” Harry promised, crossing his heart.

 

“We have to call you Uncle Harry but you’re just Harry.” Hardwin declared and scampered back to his mum. Harry discreetly wiped a tear away. That little bugger had wriggled right into his heart like a worm. Hopefully he would not have the same outcome as an actual heartworm, that would be inconvenient.

 

Harry went through the welcoming feast in a haze. He was pleased with the rumors about him flying around. He spent the first few weeks of classes teasing Tom as they taught and lurking around Severus. He still couldn’t think of who to try and pair him up with and it was driving him crazy!

 

Still, he was entertained by the wide-eyed stares that all of the students gave him, and the wide berth in the hallway. He hadn’t even had to kill someone to get that! And, Peeves had to do what he said. He’d taken great joy in ordering Peeves about. He was currently haunting Dumbledore’s office, and had thrown balloons at James on his way out of the Castle earlier. Harry was frustrated at the moment. Death wouldn’t tell him if James used some sort of spell or love potion on his mum. It would explain Hardwin’s unusual demeanor, but Harry didn’t know that much about children and he _loathed_ doing work for himself. Especially when Death could do it for him!

 

He supposed now was as good as any to go and visit the Basilisk. But Tom should come with him, but he was doing some extra tutoring for some older students. Harry was not stupid, he knew they were mini Death Eaters. And that was okay. Harry was going to make his _own_ mortal minions. It’d been a while since he’d had mortal minions. The dead ones were too used to him and groveled all the time. Or ignored him. Hopefully the alive minions would have some fire, and Harry planned to start close to home with this dimensions’ versions of his family. Maybe he’d even get his hands on Remus and Sirius. They were both deluding themselves trying to hide on the sight of the light. That and he missed them entertaining him. Snape was entertaining but sometimes he was just so _boring._ There were only so many times Harry could listen to him drone on about potion ingredients without even mentioning the interesting ways to kill people with them. They did have such fun planning Dumbledore’s death though. Severus was very inventive. He wished he would get along with Remus and Sirius and then he could be entertained and have his revenge. Hmm….he could try and make that happen. The fallout if it didn’t work would be hilarious and he could arrange for some glorious revenge on the canine couple if they said mean things about his Severus. Yes, yes that sounded good.

 

He waited in the hallway outside of Remus and Sirius’ quarters on the full moon. Remus jumped about three feet into the air as he emerged from the shadows and Remus and Sirius exited. “Uh, what can we do for you?” Sirius asked.

 

Harry grinned, which definitely made them more anxious. He could smell it. “Oh, it’s been some time since I’ve seen a werewolf transformation. Can I keep you company this evening?”

 

Remus looked around, paranoid. “And wouldn’t that, uh.” He gestured at Harry. “uh, turn you as well?”

 

“No, lycanthropy started as a collaboration between Death and Chaos but Chaos ruined it. It’d be so much more useful if you had _some_ control like I told them to do. It would make battle just _so_ much more interesting!” Harry pouted. Chaos always mucked up his best designs. “But anyway, your wolf will recognize the death magic on me and stay away. Fear and all that. Anyways, I do have an Animagus form if you’re that worried.”

 

“I don’t even know where to begin with all of that” Remus said tiredly. “But you can come if you want. Just don’t tell anyone.”

 

Harry clapped his hands together. “Yay!”

 

Harry followed his godfathers out to the Shrieking Shack. He’d forgotten how awful the place was. Maybe he’d fix up the inside, and the outside. It’d be much creepier if there were still suspicious noises from a renovated building, right? Maybe he could convince a ghost to move in. Oooh, or he could use it for his mortal minions and Tom’s. But only when the two groups could get along, couldn’t have them ruining each other now. Like when cats meet each other and either absolutely destroy the other cat or love them. Those cats better love each other, or Harry would be so upset. He worked so hard on them!

 

Remus’ pained groans drew Harry out of his musing. That wasn’t right! He told Chaos he couldn’t make the werewolves hurt. Chaos had really fucked with his ideas. He was going to fix that. The werewolves were going to be cool again, and Harry did have a say in that, thank you very much. Especially if Love got to ruin his Dementors. Honestly, kissing. What a stupid way to steal a soul. Ripping the eyes out with magic was much more satisfying. After all, eyes are the window to the soul.

 

Harry began to muse on a way to fix lycanthropy. It would still need to be communicable, so there would be an appropriate amount of angst, but the badass factor needed upped severely. Look at Remus! Such a sad misshapen thing. He could have been a fine and mighty wolf without the stupid wolfsbane ruining his entire organ system and making his hair fall out. Honestly, who the hell thought poison would be a good medicine. This wasn’t cancer, folks. Honestly, wizards were idiots, Harry thought. He knew Chaos had implemented Lycanthropy as a curse. If he could get his hands on the incantation and how it was started he could tweak it to suit his needs. And he knew just the minion for the job. Death was his bitch after all.

 

The werewolf howled, and its mate nuzzled it. There was a strange man smelling of Death and missing the fear scent. Moony knew that Death had many creatures, but this was something else. He tipped his head to get a better look. Underneath the Death, it smelled of cub! Missing cub! Moony yipped in joy and bounded over to his lost cub. How kind of Death to return his cub!

 

Harry stared at the wolf in bewilderment. “Stop it. I am not actually your cub. I am from a whole different dimension! I shouldn’t even smell like your Harry Potter.”

 

This did not stop Moony, who had dragged Sirius over to scent their cub. Harry resigned himself. He was in for the long haul apparently. At least this would make converting Remus and Sirius as his minions easier. Harry resigned himself to spending the moon snuggling with the wolf, and smuggled them all back to his quarters, putting Remus under a heavy sleeping spell. He’d leave them in the extra room.

 

When Remus returned to himself in the morning he was worried, he was somewhere warm. He could tell he was in the castle. What the hell was he doing in Peverell’s quarters? There was a smell he couldn’t quite place that made him anxious. He shot up and saw Padfoot curled up by him. Peverell was nowhere to be found. He crept out, covering himself in the bedsheet-leaving Padfoot asleep. Harry was passed out nestled up with Sayre in the other. That was suspicious to Remus. They did not know each other well enough to be comfortably napping together clothed, and so at ease together. There was just…something about the way they interacted that made him pause. Sayre opened one eye and groaned. “Harry. Your pet wolf is awake.”

 

“No. Sleepin.” Harry mumbled.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “You asshole. Get up.”

 

“’m sleepin Tom. Don make me tell ‘gini that you’re being mean.”

 

Tom sighed in exasperation. “You. Are. Insufferable.” He pushed Harry out of the bed, who landed with a thump on the ground and shot sitting up with a bewildered and angry expression. His hair was wild, pulled out of its usual bun and sticking up every direction.

 

“Tom, what the hell!” he cried. Tom gestured to Remus, who was stifling giggles. Padfoot had joined him and was leaning comfortably into his leg.

 

Harry blushed. “Well it’s not like you could stay in the Shack! Its cold and gross. Besides, Moony wouldn’t leave me alone!”

 

Remus looked away. “Guess we’d rather have an insane cub drenched in Death and dark magic than no cub.” He said wryly. “We help with your siblings but it just isn’t the same. It felt like you were ours, honestly. We did as much as your parents in raising you and they drew away with the others.”

 

Harry nodded. “I understand. I missed my godfathers too. It’s nice to have you again. Sayre won’t say anything about you being a werewolf. Anyways! Let’s get some breakfast and I’ll tell you my good news.”

 

Harry dug into his eggs. “I’m sending Death to steal the lycanthropy curse from Chaos so I can change it.” He pointed his fork at Remus. “You” he ate some eggs and spoke through the mouthful. “Are not badass enough. We gotta make you less angsty and add some benefits to being a werewolf.”

 

Remus was shell shocked. Not entirely because this resembled a cure, but the haphazard way Hadrian was hiding how he cared. It was sort of awkwardly adorable, honestly. He could almost forget that Harry was older than their universe. “Thank you, Hadrian.”

 

Harry colored and looked away. He hated emotions. Why couldn’t they just accept that Remus needed to be more badass! That was it! ~~Not really, he wanted to save his godfather. Even if he was in a different dimension.~~  “No prob.”

 

Sirius changed the subject, he wasn’t much for the fluffy emotions either. “So, James and Lily say Hardwin won’t shut up about his ‘Big Brother Harry’ and refuses to respond to anything but Winner now.”

 

Harry laughed. “I hope he’s not too rambunctious. I’ve never had a sibling before. I don’t want to ruin him. I don’t have much experience with children.”

 

Sirius nodded. “You’re good with him. He’s a very detached child. Don’t know where that came from.”

 

Harry was extremely pleased by the compliment, and Tom would swear on his own magic that he wasn’t thinking of how attractive Harry being a parent was to him, but that was of course a lie. Perhaps they could just…borrow… Hardwin indefinitely? How hard was it to find a child anyways? Plus, it wasn’t like they couldn’t use magic to make one, and a child with his features and Harry’s eyes would adorable, Tom mused.

 

Harry, who shared Tom’s sentiments, was also contemplating kidnapping. He needed to ruin James first though. And maybe Lily if she got in his way, he had some mixed feelings about that though. His real mum had died for him. This mum had been asleep while his alternate self lay dead in a crib. Where was she? Had Fate really just let him silently die? He didn’t buy that for a minute. Fate was always a complete bitch when it came to killing off alternate versions of himself. He knew because She always went on and on and on and on and on and on and on about it during meetings.

 

Convsersation at the breakfast table had trailed off, Harry was glaring intently at his plate. Tom was a bit worried. “What did the plate do?”

 

“It’s not the plate, I think Fate is messing with me again. She always does this. Reaches her grubby little fingers into every other Aspect and tries to say she’s in charge. Which she _isn’t._ I am in charge, technically, as I am the only Master of an Aspect. But I’m not sure. Something feels off in that particular way that means she’s messing with me.”

 

“Ooookaaay.” Sirius said, returning to his food.

 

Remus finally recognized the scent that had been bothering him. Why did his pup smell like Voldemort and Death Eaters? “Cub?”

 

“Yeah Uncle Remus?” Harry asked, still staring intently into his plate.

 

“Why do you smell like Death Eaters and Voldemort? Have you been fighting them? I thought you were waiting to make a decision.”

 

Harry sighed. Goddamn werewolves and their sense of smell. And fuck Remus for being so smart too! He wasn’t supposed to figure that out yet, at least not until he was his minion. What to say? Lie, and have Remus smell it probably. “This is your fault.” He said to Tom, ignoring Remus.

 

Harry was in such a terrible mood today, but Tom took a deep breath before he tried to kill his unkillable and insufferable soulmate. “It’s my fault for having a scent? Need I remind you that this whole bit was _your_ idea as this is _your_ ‘revencation’?” Tom said in the snootiest tone he could muster, using his normal accent. It wasn’t like he couldn’t put a geas on the wolf and mutt later. Or obliviate them.

 

“Okay what the hell is going on?” Sirius asked, bewildered.

 

Remus had his head in his hands. “And we thought you would help us! God, we’re idiots.”

 

Harry hummed in agreement. “Weeeeellll I never promised to kill Voldemort. And honestly, you are idiots if you expected the Master of Death to just topple a Dark Lord because you asked. You didn’t even say please!”

 

“Oh so you would’ve killed me if they said please?” Tom asked. He was feeling tetchy still from the invasion of Dumbledore’s idiots in his quarters.

 

Harry gave him a scathing look. “You know I could never kill you again Tommy! You’re my soulmate!”

 

“Don’t call me Tommy.” Tom muttered.

 

“But it’s _cute_!” Harry protested.

 

“No. Absolutely not. I draw the line at Tom.” The Dark Lord said, slamming down his silverware.

 

Sirius’ mouth was open wide. “You’re Voldemort?! How in Merlin’s saggy testicles did you get your nose back?”

 

Harry giggled. “I fixed him. Isn’t he cute? He’s saner now too which is nice.”

 

Remus was still groaning into his hands. Sirius seemed frozen. And that was how Severus found them.

 

He let himself in because they had missed their usual early morning plotting session. It wasn’t unusual for Severus to come and remind them of classes or eat meals with them when not expected in the Great Hall. “Hadrian, my...Sayre.” He caught himself at the sight of Sirius and Remus. What had Hadrian done now? “What did you do, Hadrian?”

 

Harry sighed. Why did everyone always think it was his fault! “Well, first I went to the full moon with Remus and Sirius here. Moony decided I’m his kid, I brought them back here so they wouldn’t get cold. Then _Tommy_ here pushed me out of the bed! I’m telling Nagini on you, by the way. And then I decided I’m going to fix the Lycanthropy curse, because Chaos _ruined_ all my good ideas. And _then_ Remus’ stupid overpowered nose figured out I smell like Tommy and his little evil ducklings. I think it broke them. Oh, and Tom is being mean.”

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Hadrian would muck up the plan. He just knew it. And he was right, as always. “Hadrian. How you weren’t the Master of Chaos I have no idea. Because you cannot stick to a plan at all.”

 

Harry pouted. “Tom gets to have his Knights. I want mortal minions too!”

 

Tom threw his hands in the air. “You have minions! All of Death, the dead, and the creatures associated with death!”

 

“Yeah but they’re all dead. And they grovel too much. It’s always ‘oh Lord Peverell please don’t send us to Tartarus again. Please don’t pull out my teeth again. I’ve been in this circle of hell for two centuries can I transfer to a new one? Oh Lord Peverell, please can we go visit Life?’ They never stop whining!”

 

Severus snorted. “And you think Avery and Mulciber don’t whine and snivel like little children?”  
  


“Of course they do! Avery can’t even cast the killing curse right. But they’re Tom’s you see. And I want mortal minions that don’t always do what I say and don’t grovel and can go to holidays without whining that Christmas was ruined by Christianity and then getting in a fight after drinking a whole bowl of vodka! And hang out with me without expecting a promotion or change in their afterlife and actually give a shit about me!”

 

“Harry…” Tom started. “What you just described is not minions. That is what family and friends do.”

 

Harry deflated. “Oh.”

 

It was at that point that Sirius seemed to start working again. “Voldemort. Is. In. the. Castle.” He wheezed, holding his sides in laughter. “And. Albus. Has. No. Clue.” Sirius moved his hands, banging on the table as he didn’t draw any air into his lungs. Tom thought he looked like a demented seal, and that he may become one of Harry’s minions sooner rather than later if he didn’t take a breath. “He’s got a nose!!!” Sirius finally squeaked out.

 

Harry was baffled by Sirius’ behavior. Where was the screaming, crying, and gnashing of teeth? Also, why hadn’t he said anything mean to Severus so far?

 

Everyone else was at a loss for words. But Severus, he was always chock full of sarcasm, especially for Sirius. “Mutt. Cease being idiotic and take a breath before you draw your last. Wolf, pull yourself together. Hadrian, cease antagonizing your soulmate. Fully explain the situation to your canines so that they can recover for classes.”

 

Harry sighed. The professor voice always got him. Damn Snape, damn him. “Alright Sev.” He turned to Remus and Sirius. “So here’s the deal. After I left my original universe and afterlife I discovered that a certain Tom Riddle was my soulmate. He just so happens to also be Voldemort. The Dark Lord, dumbass who did stupid rituals, Moldyshorts, etcetera.” Tom coughed in displeasure. Harry shot him a look “Your name _literally_ means flight of death in French. It’s insulting to my profession. And, you had to be so extra and make it an anagram.”

 

“I was sixteen! You did stupid things at sixteen too Harry! Stalking the little Malfoy, listening to Dumbledore. Not to mention all the stupid things before!”

 

“Alright, that is fair. But I didn’t make up a name for myself.”

 

“No,” Severus added “You were just handed titles. Didn’t have to make them yourself like us peasants.” He drawled.

 

Harry giggled. “Oh and I’m sure you know, Half-blood Prince.”

 

Severus colored. “Sometimes I forget you have this uncanny knowledge of most things. It’s quite unsettling.”

 

Sirius was less broken now. He drew in a deep breath. “Okay. This is better I think. Remmy and I have been trying to get out for a while, Dumbledore is too paranoid and I disagree with him trying to force Neville into being a hero. Regulus was wavering, but he was suspiciously happy the other day. A sane Voldemort could be the answer we need. What do you think Remmy?”

 

Remus nodded. “It feels right to be with our cub. I haven’t felt at ease with Lily and James in a while. When Hadrian was summoned it felt like something we had been missing was returned. I want to know Tom’s new goals before I do anything permanent though.”

 

“That is very reasonable of you, wolf.” Severus complimented, resigned not to comment on the man’s interesting choice of attire now that Harry was including them.

 

Sirius glared at him. “Keep your stupid handsome compliments away from Remmy.”

 

Harry grinned. He knew who he would pair Severus up with now! Remus AND Sirius! They were perfect. Severus could keep them all entertained with his snark, Sirius’ ginormous ego would take an appropriate dive, and Remus would have someone to talk about smart person things with and wrangle Sirius.

 

Remus saw the cogs turning in his cub’s head and he knew there wasn’t any turning back. Harry was going to jump on Sirius’ not at all well-hidden attraction to Severus. And Remus honestly wasn’t going to complain. Severus had always had a calming effect on the wolf but Sirius was very against Severus.

 

Sirius was mortified. How could he have let slip that Snape was handsome! It was a fact of the universe that they hated each other. Snape wouldn’t even want Sirius, he had been so rude to him as children. Besides, what if Remus didn’t want to share?

 

Tom did not want to deal with any of this drama. But he liked Harry, so he fed the fire. “I was under the impression that you found Severus revolting.”

 

Sirius brightened to the color of a bright tomato. He’d really put his foot in his mouth this time. “Nah” He muttered. “ANYWAYS, let’s talk about what Voldie’s new goals are!”

 

Tom was really starting to get annoyed with these nicknames. Harry could call him whatever during their private time, in fact he even liked the nicknames his crazy soulmate came up with. But not in front of others. “So, we’re going to prove that Mud-glle borns.” He corrected. The last time he had said mudblood Harry had given him these ridiculous puppy eyes and gone on a rant about how rude the word was. “That the muggleborns are from squib lines. We’re also going to be adding dark magic back into the legal spectrum. It’s a magical leaning, not just sacrificing babies. And human sacrifice is black magic anyways, which should only be turned to during extremely dire circumstances. Like if the muggles discover us and use the nuclear stockpile. Or if Dumbledore wears those god-awful neon pink and yellow robes again.” He joked.

 

Sirius nodded. “They’re so awful! My eyes bleed!!”

 

“I’d also like to re-introduce wandless curriculums. Most magicals have the ability as children but it wanes as they use and rely on wands. We need to change that, we’re too weak without wands as a whole. I also want to make room for creatures in magical society. It isn’t logical to shun werewolves, or deny goblins wands. We all have magic and that should be enough. I went a bit nuts and bought into the pureblood nonsense but I’m a halfblood myself. Blood does not a strong wizard make. It can influence though.”

 

Remus nodded. “No offense, and I do agree with your positions, but I’d rather swear my allegiance to my cub.”

 

“I understand, we have been enemies a very long time. I don’t care either way, and I’m sure Harry would be ecstatic to get those mortal ‘minions’ he wanted.” Tom said with a wink.  

 

“Can we have some time to think on the loyalty oath?” Remus requested.

 

“Of course, if you swear not to speak of this with anyone not in the room now on your magic.” Tom stipulated. After the two had done so and left, Severus accompanying them under the guise of supervision, Tom turned to face Harry. Tom was no fool, and he knew Severus. But, he wasn’t like Harry. He wouldn’t force them together. “I don’t.” He started and Harry sagged, interrupting him.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like nicknames in front of other people. I kept pushing your buttons. I’m not even sure why. I should have warned you when bringing them back. I’m not used to being with someone else, and as I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not the sanest.” He apologized, wringing his hands.

 

“It’s okay,” Tom softened. “We’re still starting. It’s not always going to be perfect. I’m willing to try, and you seem so too.”

 

“Thanks, Tom-cat.” Harry said, hugging his Dark Lord. “Best get ready for classes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry thought his minions were coming along nicely. Remus and Sirius were reporting what Severus couldn’t to him, and the children were less afraid of him now. Any day now they’d ask him to his face about his title as Master of Death and his other plans would begin rolling. Neville had been sorely lacking in class and he’d made him come in for extra lessons, replacing his wand as well. This time around, Alice and Frank Longbottom had died on Halloween night and Neville had still ended up with Augusta Longbottom. He was still the cheerful frightened Neville that Harry had known, though, he was a little more withdrawn over the ‘you must save the world’ nonsense that Dumbledore had tried to force on him. Luna had joined Neville with his extra lessons. The two had a tight bond, and Harry was going to encourage it.

 

“Professor Peverell?” a mousy Hufflepuff boy asked. Harry didn’t remember his name, and half the time he called them the wrong names on purpose. It kept them on their toes _and_ added to his crazy persona.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Are what the ghosts saying about you being the Master over Death true?” the child squeaked out.

 

Harry considered him and surveyed the class. Finally. The fifth years had gotten it together. Neville had straightened, obviously interested. Harry let out a wicked grin. “Oh yes. It’s true. I am the master over Death, its creatures, and the souls of the underworld.” He said, examining his fingernails as if it was nothing. Ha, little gossip mongers were already whispering.

 

“Does that mean you can bring people back to life?” A Ravenclaw girl asked excitedly.

 

“Of course, but that’s boring. And the dead usually prefer to stay. I much prefer to dabble in the reaping of souls and the creative ways one can defeat Death. And it’s ever so much fun to play with the undead. Inferi are only entertaining for so long, but vampires have just the right amount of sentience and angst to be entertaining.” Harry mused. As he had calculated, the class was equal parts shocked and impressed. “But don’t think that I’ll do favors for you. I’m eons older than all of you and it takes a lot for me to grant a boon to a mortal.” He lied, Harry often granted boons just because he could. That and it pissed Fate off.

 

“Professor Peverell! How are you older than eons if you’re related to the Potters?” asked a skeptic looking Gryffindor.

 

“It’s because he’s from a different dimension, of course.” Added Tom, who’d been refraining from commenting.

 

“Nuh-uh!” shouted Ronald Weasley. And Harry remembered why he disliked teaching the fifth years.

 

“Mr. _Weasley_ ” Harry drawled. “You of all people should know I am not from your universe. Your parents were present at the ritual that Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix performed to summon me, after all.”

 

Ron turned red in embarrassment as the class swiveled to stare at him. “Any further questions on my personal life will need to be asked during personal time. Your homework is to read the next chapter and bring the definition of a magical core, what it is for, and the predilections of each type cited with two sources not from the course text. Due next class.” Tom finished up, dismissing the children.

 

As they waited for the next class to trickle in Tom swung his gaze to Hadrian. “Finally making a move on the rumors then?” he teased casually.

 

“Of course, Tommy! It’s just the right time.” Harry winked. Draco stayed after and looked very hesitant to approach both Harry and the reformed Dark Lord. “Little Dragon!” Harry crowed, pleased when Draco flushed. He loved messing with his cousin.

 

“C’mon Harry, you know that’s embarrassing!” Draco said, obviously frustrated.

 

“But-“ Harry started, but was cut off by Tom.

 

“Hadrian will refer to you by your given name in class and at school events, but in private and off school grounds any pet names are fair game.” He stated with finality.

 

“Alright.” Harry acquiesced. He did need Draco to do favors for him. “What’s up Draco?”

 

“We were wondering if we could set up some sort of OWLS study group with you and Professor Sayre…”

 

Perfect. Just perfect. This could be the start of his minions and Tom’s minions being friends! “I’m sure we can arrange something. It would need to be approved by Albus, but I’m onboard.” Harry said excitedly, already thinking of ways to make the study group out of his favorites.

 

“Sweet! Thanks Harry!” Draco said, brightening and flouncing out of class.

 

“Ten dollars on him coming out before he hits his twenties.” Tom muttered to Harry as their next class, the first years, filtered in.

 

Harry guffawed. “You’ll lose. He and one of the Weasley twins had a thing while they were both at Hogwarts. This time around he’ll probably be more comfortable. Plus, it’s not like his role model isn’t gay.”

 

“I hate that I can never win bets with you.” Tom pouted.

 

The third years were given a basic overview of boggarts, and informed that next lesson they would be facing the boggart itself.

 

Dumbledore did not immediately approve his minion club, but after Remus and Sirius said they’d help, he agreed. His stipulation was that under fourth years could not join, they must focus on NEWT/OWL prep, and that it not distract from the student’s other studies.

 

With that all clear, Harry spread the word to his adult minions. “Dumbles says we can have baby minions!” He announced, flouncing into his quarters which were now the communal gathering place, apparently, as Tom, Severus, Sirius, and Remus were playing poker. Hmm, Harry didn’t know Tom could play poker. And who taught Sirius and Remus? Maybe poker was just more commonplace in this universe.

 

“Baby minions?” Severus drawled.

 

“Yeah! Dumbles approved our NEWT/OWL study group. We are all clear to start our official baby minions group and then we can move to turning the more annoying ones into Tom’s minions and I get the rest.” Harry gushed, having thrown himself dramatically across a sofa.

 

“Harry, dear, must you always leave the annoying ones for me?” Tom quipped.

 

“I would just kill them if they annoyed me too much.” Harry shot back. “Then I would have to deal with them even _more,_ but there is always the shame pit.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Sirius snorted. “And here we have the leaders of the Dark, not above killing annoying children.”

 

“To be fair Sirius, you contemplated murder of annoying kids plenty when I was a prefect.” Remus joked, sharing a grin with Severus.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I’m just sayin, these two are pretty tame for Dark Lords.”

 

“Oh Sirius,” Harry started, throwing an arm over his forehead. “Did your family not teach you that Light and Dark magic is all about how you produce your magic and your core?”

 

“I mean probably but I definitely did not pay attention.”

 

Harry sighed heavily. “You frustrate me immensely sometimes. But I get it, I always forget that mortals have a limit on time. One of the first things I had to get used to was all that time I had to learn things. And nap. And play video games. You can only play Skyrim so many times over an eternity. I have very low standards for video game selection. I miss my iphone. It had so many beautiful mindless games on it. And I have to wait like 20 years for it to be invented again.”

 

Tom sighed. This crazy overlord was definitely his. “Dearest, you were telling us about Dark and Light magic and magical cores. Although, I do want you to tell me everything about the timeline for technological development, I want to do some investing.”

 

“Oooooh investing. We could renovate the shrieking shack! Wouldn’t it be creepier to hear creepy sounds from a renovated building?” Harry asked.

 

“No because it would be me making those sounds still.” Remus quipped.

 

Harry was given a full audience, having thoroughly distracted his family from their poker game.  “Anyways!” he clapped his hands together, conjuring a thick and ancient tome. “Dark and Light magic are all about what kind of intent you lean towards and how you draw your magic out. Light magic is all logic and uses very straightforward emotions like the feeling of Christmas as a kid. It’s most of what you learned at Hogwarts. Dark magic depends on more visceral emotions. Like the bittersweet feeling of knowing everyone around you passes into Death but you remain. Sometimes Dark magic can ask an outside source to power a spell, like a demon. I would strongly recommend against that, as it leans more into Black magic and sacrifice. Sacrifices can also be little things, not just life, limb, or blood. Like I could sacrifice a small branch of my favorite tree to power a spell providing good luck, and that would be Dark magic. With me so far?”

 

The group nodded. Harry hummed and turned to a different page. “Magical cores on the other hand, have a huge influence over what type of magic you’re predisposed to, and thus impact family magics. A family mostly made of Dark or Grey core individuals will lean more to Dark magics, like the Malfoys or Slytherin families. The converse is also true. Of course each wizard has a different level of power, which is mostly impacted by genetics and their understanding of themselves. Black magic is a different story, but one of the most popular Dark spells is the Patronus. It’s an absolute myth that Dark wizards turn into a pile of maggots after casting.”

 

“Why consult a book when we have Encyclopedia Peverell with us?” Severus joked.

 

Sirius put a hand to his chest. “A joke? From Severus Snape? The world must be ending!”

 

“The world isn’t ending. That comes well after you’ll die.” Harry muttered, searching the room for Nagini.

 

Remus snorted, having obviously heard Harry. “Well I would have thought the sign of the apocalypse was Sirius and Severus getting along.”

 

Sirius reddened. “He’s not. I don’t. I.” He spluttered.

 

Severus was blushing as well, but was much more suave. “Black has improved since our Hogwarts days. I would even extend the hand of friendship under certain circumstances.”

 

Harry was extremely pleased with himself. That was basically an admission of love in Snape speak. His plan was coming along swimmingly. That reminded him! He needed to tell Sirius about the horrifying sight he had walked into when rummaging around Grimmauld Place the other day. “Did you know your brother is fucking Barty Crouch Jr?” He blurted.

 

“Excuse me, _what_?” Tom asked, flabbergasted. “I specifically told them they couldn’t fraternize.”

 

Harry didn’t even have an answer, he thought that Tom’s no fraternizing rule was the stupidest.

 

“Of course I knew Barty and Reg are a thing. They’ve been together for years. How did you know?” Sirius said, oblivious of Tom’s increasing agitation.

 

“YEARS?” Tom bellowed, pacing across the small living room. “How could I be so incompetent.” He muttered to himself.

 

“Tom?”

 

“I know, Hadrian. You tell me every time that you think the no fraternizing rule is archaic. I know.” He spun around to look at the group. “but _years_?!”

 

“You didn’t have most of your soul then. To be fair, you also didn’t notice all the spying.” Harry said gently. “It’s your minions, but I’ve had great success with my contract I’ve implemented with my minions. I’ll send you a copy and you can edit however you wish.”

 

“I would… appreciate that. I do forget that it is a different time now.” Tom mused.

 

Their squabble resolved, they returned their attention to Sirius, Severus, and Remus. The trio had devolved into laughter which was a very welcome sight to Harry. “We’ve got an Order of the Phoenix meeting tonight.” Harry reminded them.

 

“Ugh.” Tom shuddered. “I hate when you leave for those. Nagini bitches at me excessively.”

 

“Where is Nagini anyways?” Harry had missed her and still needed to tattle on Tom.

 

“She’s been visiting Izesh. They had a bit of a spat before they became friends but now they _both_ mother me.” Tom rolled his eyes.

 

“Uh. Question?” Sirius ventured

 

“Yes?”

 

“Who or what is Izesh?” Sirius asked, clearly unsure if he wanted to know or not.

 

“The basilisk that lives under the school.” Harry said, digging around for a gameboy in one of his infinite trunks. He wanted to give it to Winner at the meeting. Winner was definitely his favorite, and Harry did not feel bad about it at all. He did quite enjoy Violet as well, who had sorted Slytherin.  “Do you think Winner will like Mario better or something like Tetris?” He mused.

 

“Basilisk. School.”

 

“You broke Remus and Sirius.” Tom smirked.

 

“They’ll be alright once they remember that I am an all-powerful being and that both of us can speak to snakes.” Harry said, rolling his eyes and grabbing a bunch of game cartridges.  

 

“A basilisk can kill with its gaze.” Remus pointed out.

 

“Don’t remind Myrtle.” Harry quipped, trying to decide if he wanted to visit the thestrals real quick before

 

“Harry!” Tom scolded. “Why must you just spout off my secrets at any opportunity?”

 

“Well, _Tom_ , it’s not like I’d let you go to Azkaban.” Harry said absently, scheming on how to take Winner away from at _least_ James. His opinion of Lily had decreased drastically over the school year. She was very absent. Harry didn’t know if that was a result of her marriage to James, some sort of substance abuse, or anything else. He was curious but Death wouldn’t tell him. Too bad Death was his bitch, a stakeout would do the entity good. And he’d even ban stakeout snacks (the best part). “Do you think Dumbledore would let me keep Winner if I smuggle him home tonight?”

 

“No.” Severus said. “But it would be amusing to see how long you could keep him hidden from Dumbledore and the Potters in the castle.”

 

“Mmm. I already know I could do that indefinitely. All I would have to do is create a room similar to the Room of Requirement. But Winner would get bored. Good pitch though, Sev.”

 

“It’s alarming how often you mention kidnapping Hardwin.” Remus commented.

 

“But I agree, those kids need more structure.” Sirius chimed in. “James used to be my best friend but after Harry died as a baby he froze us out. Lily changed too.”

 

Harry was visibly uncomfortable. “They died for me.” He whispered.

 

“I feel obligated to apologize for their murder,” Tom started awkwardly.

 

“You do not. That was a different person. I need to check on my minions before I go to Grimmauld. I’ll see you after the Order meeting.” He stepped closer to Tom, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Love you, moldyshorts.”

 

Tom made a terrible face at his soulmate but nonetheless replied: “Love you too, Harry, you terrible beast.”

 

Harry grinned and gave a jaunty wave before leaving. He stepped out of the shadows into the chaos of the Order of the Phoenix meeting. The adults were squabbling amongst themselves as usual. There were fewer members than usual: just Moody, Albus, Shaklebolt, Remus, Sirius, Regulus, James, and Lily were present. Winner was the only youngster and had been confined to a room watched over by Kreacher. In this universe Kreacher had not gone absolutely batshit and was actually quite reasonable. Harry had picked Winner up. Children were _not_ to be locked away. The somber boy was fascinated with shadow walking, just like Harry knew he would be. Winner was equally ecstatic with the Gameboy. Harry had gone beyond the electric-magical interference, so it was working within Grimmauld Place and would continue to work at the Potter’s residence.

 

“I don’t want to stay with Kreacher. He’s boring. He won’t even take me to the library.” Winner complained to Lily from Harry’s arms.

 

“Harry!” Lily exclaimed. “You know he’s too young for Order meetings.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Winner is protected. Besides, Kreacher won’t take him to the library so I was wondering if he could hang out with us.”

 

Albus raised a bushy white eyebrow. “What do you mean by protected?”

 

Harry shot him a look. Damn interfering bastard. Oh well, this might let them allow Winner to stay with him more. “I have given Winner a personal guard. And I cast a mental protection spell on him early on. It wouldn’t do for a slip of the tongue or a… discretion…involving legilimency to expose Remus or the Order.”

 

That reminded Harry, he needed to get Death’s report on Chaos’s initial lycanthropy spell.

 

James began to splutter. “You can’t. You can’t just cast magic on my child and not notify me!”

 

Ah, so James did think that his children were property. “I did just that. You’ve been notified. Winner is safer, you are protected by extension.”

 

Winner piped up. “Harry is the best! Our guard is _Alexander the Great!!_ Sometimes he brings Hephaestion too. Plus, Harry told Death if me or Vi die before we’re old and wrinkly that he’d put Death in Tartarus for a  _million_ years.”

 

“A million years would be too lenient, I think.” Harry muttered.

 

“Sweet as this family squabble is, we have a meeting to get to.” Moody interjected. “And I think it’s high time we get an answer on if you’ll help us defeat Voldemort.”

 

Harry regretted letting Moody live. The man was highly irritating. What to say? Harry definitely wanted to keep being allowed at Hogwarts and around Winner. Claim ignorance? That could work. “I’ll help you defeat him. But, I have a few conditions.”

 

Dumbledore’s elated look slid right off of his face. “And those are?”

 

“That you stop bothering me until we have better intelligence on his position that won’t expose Severus or Regulus. I also don’t want to kill him. Then I’d have to deal with him _twice_ instead of once now and once later.”

 

“That’s so selfish!” Arthur Weasley protested.

 

“I know.” Harry said. “But I’m not here to be your savior, I have responsibilities to the Death of this universe. Besides, Dumbledore has had ample opportunity to destroy Mr. Riddle. In fact, he taught him.”

 

The order erupted into chaos. Tom wouldn’t be pleased that Harry had released that tidbit but he just wanted to fuck with the Order’s minds, and it would lower their opinions of the old fart. Maybe next time he would drop hints about Grindelwald. Or he could save that to blackmail Albus with. That sounded better.

 

“I regret not pushing Riddle towards the light in our school days.” Hmm, Albus’ acting was quite good.

 

“Oh?” Harry asked. “And this is why you elected to show him the truth of magic by lighting an orphan’s possessions on fire? And used legilimency on a muggle then on the orphan you were introducing to the magical community?”

 

Albus colored. “I was a young teacher, the boy was clearly already on the path to darkness. I did my due diligence and warned Dippet.”

 

Harry smirked, Albus had walked right into his trap. He lowered himself into a chair at the table, having sat Winner next to him. “And that’s why none of these mortals knew of the horcrux issue?”

 

Albus paled. “That is not for young ears.”

 

“Oh I agree.” Harry said cheerfully. “But you are not the one to decide what knowledge is distributed.”

 

“What in Merlin’s name is a Horcrux?” Moody demanded.

 

Harry turned to Winner. “Remember how I told you some things you need to learn when you’re older?”

 

“Yeah. Do I have to go?”

 

“I think that would be best, would you like me to ask Kreacher to read you a story? I also brought you this game.” He handed the gameboy and cartridges to Winner with a wink.

 

“That’d be brill!”

 

Harry nodded and called Kreacher. He hadn’t interacted very much with the elf, beyond laying down that Harry would treat them equitably. Elves could sense Death and his power so he hadn’t put up _too_ much of a fuss. “Yes Master Death?”

 

Harry smiled kindly at the elf. “Thank you for your quick response, Kreacher. Please take Winner to a safe room and read to him while we have our meeting.”

 

Kreacher bowed low. “Right away Master Death.”

 

With Winner supervised Harry could show Albus how displeased he really was with him. He slammed his hands down on the table, frost creeping from where his skin made contact. “You goddamn fool.”

 

“Don’t talk to Albus that way!” Arthur tried to defend his idol.

 

Harry took a deep breath. Arthur was a good man. Misguided, but good. “Arthur, please understand that I have _lived_ this before. I had to clean up Dumbledore and the Order’s messes. It was entirely too tedious and I died for that cause. I know more details of the situation than you could ever hope to and the blame for Riddle becoming Voldemort is squarely on Albus’ shoulders.”

 

“I should think that Mr. Riddle’s actions are his own.” Dumbledore rebutted.

 

“I agree that he did have free will in some instances. However, your treatment of him and Slytherin house has only exacerbated the issue. What that boy needed was support. You knew he was conceived via love potion! You didn’t do _anything_ to stop the conditions that created Voldemort and then you practically handed him the information on horcruxes. He split his soul _seven_ times because of that!” Harry took a breath to calm down, his rage was rattling the teacups on the table. “And then you kept that information to yourself. Wouldn’t be good for morale to know that he couldn’t be killed without all of those horcruxes being destroyed, would it?” Harry cracked his knuckles and sighed. “I will _help_ defeat him but I will not do your dirty work for you. I’ve already done that once before and nothing changed in the wizarding world. The cycle repeated itself and I was fighting another Dark Lord before ten years was out.”

 

The room was somber. Harry loved making the Order hopeless. It was like a preview of when Tommy was in charge.

 

“So what will you do to help us?” Lily asked, sounding absolutely defeated.

 

“I’ve protected your children and husband so far. I will keep protecting the wizarding youth and teaching them to defend themselves. Eventually the muggles will discover you and let me say that it did not go well the first time around. I hope to avoid that bloodshed in this timeline.” Harry stood. “It was good to see you Regulus, would you owl me? I would love to have tea sometime. Lily, Winner has asked about a sleepover at the castle. Would you consider allowing me to watch him during the Holidays so you and James can get away? I would also watch over Charlus, Rose, and Violet. I give you my solemn vow that they would be safe. Albus, consider informing your Order on Voldemort’s youth.” Harry left to say goodbye to Winner.

 

“I for one would appreciate the truth, Albus.” Harry heard Remus say on his way up the stairs. Brilliant! They had caught on to his plan. Though he was sure to catch heat from Tom. Harry slipped into the room Winner was in with Kreacher.

 

“Harry!” a blur slammed into Harry’s legs. A smile crept over his face and he hugged the excited boy back.

 

“I told your parents that I would be happy to watch you over the holidays.”

 

“Not forever?” Winner was crestfallen.

 

“Oh love, you know if I could keep you forever I would.” Harry said, smoothing his brother’s hair down. “I don’t have any proof on James and don’t know Lily’s involvement.”

 

Winner tightened his grip. “D-“ His speech was cut off by a geas. Harry could see the magic restricting Winner’s windpipe, and it wasn’t his. It was James’.

 

“He put a geas on you!?” Harry demanded, livid. “Well, that’s proof enough to kill him in my book. Fucker.” Harry rubbed his brother’s back, the boy was crying now, obviously frustrated with being unable to speak. Harry could sense the Order was still in the home, so he hoisted Winner into his arms and burst back into the meeting.

 

The order turned to look at them, surprised. Harry calmly put Winner down. He didn't even use magic, he just launched himself at James fists flying. Lily tried to pull him away. When James was sufficiently bruised, but not damaged enough to require serious medical attention, he pulled away. A wall of pure magic had kept the Order away from him. He had felt Dumbledore cast several spells, some of them highly illegal, but he was focused on James.

 

“What are you doing?” Lily demanded, enraged.

 

Harry had sparks jumping from his fingertips and the entire room had frosted over. “This _speck_ ” he spat “put a geas on Winner.” He snapped his finger and the magic was visible on Winner, soaked in James’ magical signature. Lily paled, reaching for Winner. Winner shrunk away into Harry’s cloak of shadows. Harry dismissed her and reached for the magic confining Winner after sending a petrification curse at James. He decimated the geas and James’ magic with his power then sunk to his knees to look Winner in the eyes. “Winner,” He started and the boy threw his arms around his neck, sobbing. Remus and Sirius were standing over James, obviously not going to let anyone un-petrify him anytime soon.

 

“Harry. I can tell you now! You can take me away.” Winner said through his tears.

 

“What can you tell me now, Winner?” Harry asked gently.

 

“All about Da.” Winner said in a monotone. “He put a geas on me so I couldn’t tell about the potions he gives Mum and how awful he is. He thinks Mum cheated on him! He says I’m demon spawn. Mum thinks I’m bad too. They leave me alone all the time. Can I come with you Harry? Please?”

 

“Now Hardwin, I’m sure that you wouldn’t want to leave your parents.” Dumbledore started. Harry had had enough and shot a silencing spell his way.

 

“Any objections?” he asked the rest of the group. Arthur seemed hesitant, but shook his head. Albus was still trying to object and remove the silencing spell. “You don’t get a say. Winner will stay with Sayre and I. Don’t even think about arguing, if this is drawn into court I will let everyone know your secrets.”

 

With that Harry shadow walked He and Winner to Hogwarts. “Thank you Harry.” Winner said, now riding on the eldritch being’s shoulders.

 

“I loathe parents that don’t cherish their children. Petunia raised me and kept me locked under the stairs. You haven’t met Sayre fully yet, and I’d ask you keep an open mind.”

 

“Okay Harry. Can we go to the library? Can I meet the thestrals?”

 

“Of course Winner, but first we need to get you settled. I sent one of the Reapers for your things.”

 

Tom was waiting patiently in their quarters, reading on the sofa. He smiled at Harry, and sighed when he noticed Winner. “Did you kidnap your brother?” he asked.

 

“No.” Harry said curtly, still livid with James. He closed the door and climbed up on the sofa, leaning into Tom with Winner on his lap. “James put a geas on him.”

 

Tom snapped his book shut. “That bastard.” He spat, slipping into Parseltongue. “I guess we won’t convert the second bedroom into a forest after all, Winner can stay there.”

 

“It is almost your bedtime, little one.” Harry said wearily.

 

“Is Professor Sayre Voldemort?” Harry sighed. Winner was bound to find that secret out sooner or later.

 

“Yes. How did you know?”

 

“You said Voldemort was your soulmate. You can’t cheat on your soulmate. Plus he talks like a snake.”

 

Harry and Tom shared a bemused glance. There was no denying Winner’s brilliance. “Well, you’re right.” Tom admitted. “But Harry had restored my sanity and I love him very much.”

 

Winner nodded. “Good. Harry needs love. Can I meet your snake? James said that she _ate_ someone!”

 

Tom chuckled. “Of course you can meet Nagini. She comes and goes, but next time she is here we’ll introduce you.”

 

“Brill!” Winner said, yawning.

 

“Bedtime for little wizards!” Harry declared, lifting them both off the sofa.

 

“Little wizards want to talk to Voldemort!” Winner argued.

 

Tom laughed. Only _Harry’s_ brother would want to talk to Voldemort.

 

“You can call me Tom, it’s my real name.” He said from the sofa, nose in his book again.

 

“Okay, Tom.” Winner leaned his head on Harry’s shoulders and they walked into the second bedroom. It had been sparsely decorated before, but all of Hardwin’s things had been migrated by Harry’s minions. They had also added some more toys and books for the child and a child’s desk had been added. After quickly having Winner brush his teeth and put on pajamas, Harry tucked Hardwin in the bed and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Sleep tight, little wizard. Do you want a light?”

 

Hardwin nodded vigorously and clutched Harry’s arms. “Don’t leave.” He whispered.

 

“You are protected here, Winner. If anything comes for you I will destroy it. Try to sleep, if you cannot or have a nightmare you can climb in with Tom and I.” Harry hugged his brother tight and windlessly lit a floating ball of soft light that lazily trailed around the ceiling.

 

“I’ll try. I’m a big boy.” Winner reassured himself.

 

“Attta Winner.” Harry smiled and pulled winner into a hug again before tucking him in again and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Sweet dreams.” He willed his magic to protect his brother’s dreams and left, turning out the lights and closing the bedroom door.

 

Tom was pacing in the living room. “How bad?”

 

“Bad enough” Harry said, dragging a hand down his face. “I didn’t even use magic, I just went at him.

 

“Severus sent a report on the rest of the meeting. Are you _trying_ to get me caught?”

 

Harry pulled his cloak off. “No, I’m trying to get them to abandon Albus. He can’t make me ‘defeat’ you if he can’t muster the power to control his group. He’d be on his own. I told him if he pulls me into court over Winner I’d expose his secrets. They’ll know that he and Grindelwald were lovers.”

 

Tom nodded. “Alright. I just hate anyone knowing,”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around his soulmate. “It’s alright Tom. I didn’t tell them much. Everything is going to be okay. We’ve got Winner to look out for, and most likely the other children. Can you take my classes tomorrow? I need to file for headship over the Potters.”

 

“I thought that was a last-ditch effort?”

 

“Hurting their children is the last straw. I won’t have it.” Harry grumped into Tom’s shoulder.

 

“I’m with you, Harry. Every step of this adventure.” Tom whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm posting what I have done again. I've had a ton of time to work on this. I just got laid off :( Would y'all be interested in supporting me through patreon? My account is under review right now but i'd be willing to work with your OCs or even other fanfic ideas. Thank you for all the support so far! <3

Harry strolled into the Ministry of Magic grasping the family charter he had just invoked at Gringotts. It was early enough that most of the workers were arriving and he could use the rush to his advantage. Of course, he had upped his swagger to scare James more (and enhanced his shadow casting cloak). He beelined for the Auror desk. From there he ignored the receptionist and let himself into James’ office. He could have shadow walked, but he didn’t want the Ministry to annoy him. Oops. James was having a meeting. Guess they’d all get to know the family drama.

 

“Peverell. I’m busy.” James dismissed him. Ha! As if that mortal speck had a sprinkle of power over Harry. Harry sighed and sat on the table near James, blocking the view of Barty Crouch Sr, Minister Fudge, and some other important politician that Harry couldn’t quite place. Harry made a point of crossing his legs and intertwining his fingers as dramatically as possible.

 

“Oh, James. Still think you’re at all in charge here?” Harry tsked and threw the family charter at the man. “I’ve invoked the family charter at Gringotts. You’ve proven yourself unfit to parent. Hardwin, Charlus, Violet, and Rose will remain under my purview until further notice. I’ve restricted your vault access so you cannot flee. You are to cease contact with Lily until I figure out what Winner meant by the potions you give her. If you do not cooperate I will find a way to prosecute you for putting that geas on Hardwin, and once Justice is done with you you’ll _beg_ for Death.”

 

“We should have never summoned you. I’ll bet you’re working for Voldemort!” James shouted.

 

Harry smirked. “I work for no one, mortal speck.”

 

“You cannot just march in here and threaten my employees!” Fudge protested.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and hopped off the table to face the man. “I take it Dumbledore did _not_ tell you he summoned me to defeat Voldemort?” He asked in a sweet sickly voice.

 

“Obviously not.” Barty Crouch Sr. added.

 

“Ah, fun. I am Hadrian Peverell, Master of Death. I’ll be taking headship of the Potter estate and full custody of the children.”

 

Fudge was about to turn purple with rage. “You cannot do that!”

 

Harry pursed his lips. “You will find that there is very little I cannot do, mortal.”

 

“Are you suggesting that you are not mortal?” Fudge laughed.

 

Harry smirked. “Your aurors are permitted the use of the killing curse, correct?” All that smirking was almost therapeutic. Maybe he could fire his therapist. Fudge nodded, confused. “You could have a whole squad use the killing curse on me until time ends and it would do nothing.”

 

“Liar!” Barty Crouch Sr shouted.

 

“I give my full consent to be subjected to the killing curse.” Harry said seriously. “You can even have James do it, let him feel a bit of revenge.”

 

James immediately drew his wand. “Alright, Peverell. It’s your funeral.” Fudge nodded at James.

 

Not surprisingly, even James’ hate filled killing curse was weak. Harry’s vision swam with glorious green: brightening his eyes further and leaving behind the aftertaste of sour candy. What was it with his least favorite people and their need to ruin delicious food like lemons and sour candy? “Not bad, definitely have seen much more effective curses, but not bad.” Harry complimented. It was a blatant lie, but Harry didn’t want them to be more effective and kill Tom’s minions. Then he’d have to deal with them and that would be so _tedious_.

 

Fudge looked like his jaw could hit the floor. The politician Harry couldn’t place had fainted, and Crouch Sr. had left the meeting room. James was also obviously in shock.

 

“I didn’t…I didn’t believe you earlier.” James whispered. “We can never get rid of him.” He said in horror, looking at Fudge.

 

Harry smirked. “That is the least of my abilities. I would advise that you tread carefully. Cross my goodwill again, James, and you will begin your never-ending stay in my realm. I’ve been preparing for you.” With that Harry swept out of the room. Lucius was lurking in the hallway beyond the Auror offices. “Hello Lucius.”

 

“Lord Peverell. I just received word that you’ve enacted the family charter over the Potters.” Lucius was leading the conversation to fuel the gossip mill. They were standing in a high traffic area and gathering eavesdroppers by the second.

 

“Oh yes.” Harry confirmed. His scowl darkened. “I do not take kindly to child abuse.”

 

Lucius gasped. He had no idea that James Potter was capable of that, no matter how vicious he was to the Slytherins during his school years. “How bad was it? Do the children have a sponsor?”

 

“I do not know if it was limited to Hardwin yet. The children will be in my custody until further notice. Between you and I Lucius, Winner will _never_ go back to the Potters.” Harry rubbed his temples. “This has been exhausting. I’m going back to Hogwarts. Sayre was kind enough to cover my portion of class today but Hardwin needs me and I need to determine if the other children are impacted. I’ll have to inform Lily as well but the children come first. I’m afraid I must take my leave, friend.”

 

Harry and Lucius shook hands for show and Harry found an empty room to shadow walk back to Hogwarts.

 

Something slammed into his legs as soon as he was back. Harry had a brief moment where he could not remember just _what_ was in his quarters. Oh, just Hardwin. “Good morning, Winner.”

 

“Harry! Tom told me all about Izesh and maybe I can meet her if you say its ok and I pet Nagini! Also, I missed you.” He crossed his arms in a pout. “I get bored.”

 

“I know sweetheart.” Harry said, crouching down by his brother. “I need to tell Lily about how I enacted the charter. Is it ok if I drop you off with Regulus?”

 

“No! I want Tom!”

 

Harry sighed heavily. Winner’s little foot stomp was adorable. “Alright, but you can’t call him Voldemort or mention Nagini in front of anyone else.” Where was Tom anyways? Ah, classroom.

 

Harry threw caution to the wind and apparated them both to the classroom. He was old enough that the wards of Hogwarts recognized the magic on him and the multitude of protective spells he’d put on Hardwin had almost definitely sealed his place as a Necromancer at the very least. Tom frowned disapprovingly. He thought that Dumbledore would want him to leave if he knew the extent of Harry’s powers. He was wrong, of course. Dumbledore had an innate need to control things, especially if he thought he could gain control of the Hollows. The dumb old fart _still_ didn’t believe Harry that they were useless. “Winner won’t go with Regulus, and I need to inform Lily.” Harry announced.

 

“How’d you apparate in Hogwarts?” One of the Ravenclaw fourth years demanded.

 

“It’s the Death magic.” One Luna Lovegood answered dreamily.

 

“Is not, Loony!”

 

Oh, Harry had forgotten how angry that made him. Luna was a brilliant seer. Harry was pretty sure she was supposed to be his equivalency for Fate the last time around but had weaseled out of it somehow. This time she would not be so lucky. He needed a co-worker and his friend back! Harry swung his gaze to the offending Ravenclaw. Ugh, Cho Chang. What did he _ever_ see in her? So embarrassing.

 

“Cho Chang.” He stated softly.

 

“uh, yes Professor Peverell?”

 

“Does it not state in the Hogwarts Code of Conduct that you will treat your House members and fellow pupils with respect?” Chang nodded. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Then does it not follow that you would treat Ms. Lovegood, who’s name is certainly _not_ loony, with respect?”

 

“Yes, Professor Peverell.” She whispered.

 

“Ah, so from now on I can expect that Ms. Lovegood’s belongings will remain where she has left them? And that you will encourage your fellow tormentors to leave her alone?”

 

“But!” She started.

 

Harry had no patience for this shit. “Detention. Served with Professor Snape. I’m sure he needs help with scrubbing cauldrons. Anyone else calling names will join you, and if this behavior continues, I will find a more… suitable punishment.”

 

Harry turned to his soulmate. “Can Winner please remain with you while I run that errand? He has his Gameboy and books.” Harry had made a satchel (bottomless and weightless, of course) to hold Winner’s things if they needed to leave in a hurry.

“Of course.” Tom crouched down by Winner and winked. “Winner and I are great friends. He’ll be on his best behavior.”

 

Winner nodded. “If I’m bad you’ll give me back to James.”

 

Harry’s nostrils flared with his anger. “At no point will you be returning to that _speck_ of a mortal. I have complete control of your custody arrangements.”

 

Winner lit up. “I get to stay with you forever, Harry?”

 

Harry nodded solemnly. “Now, would you like a goodbye hug?”

 

Winner threw his arms around Harry. “And kisses!”

 

Harry grinned and pressed kisses to his brother’s temples. “Be good, Winner. Tom can only handle so much mischief.”

 

“I’ll be good, swear it!” With that Harry waved goodbye to his brother and apparated away.

 

Harry stood at the side of the path to Hogsmeade wondering where to find his alternate mother. Hmm. She was supposed to be on Hogwarts grounds but was nowhere to be seen. Oh, right, Death.

 

“Death.”  
  


“You called?” the entity asked having melted out of the shadows.

 

“Where is Lily Potter?” He demanded.

 

“At her home, rip-roaring drunk. The ministry made Dumbledore put her on leave until the family charter is settled.” Death replied nervously.  

 

“Fantastic.” Harry muttered. “Where’s Chaos’ alterations to the Lycanthropy curse?”

 

Death squirmed. “Don’t have it yet.”

 

“Get it. You have 24 hours. I have very little patience currently, and I have a feeling you’ve been getting away with things that I would put you in Tartarus for.”

 

Death shuffled. “Yeaaahhh, but please don’t boss! I’ll get the curse. What do you need it for?”

 

“The werewolves are so angsty. They need to be more badass. And I’m sick of Remus being so mopey.”

 

Death grinned. “Ah, so you’re doing a boon for a mortal? Fate’s going to lose it when she finds out.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re my underling. Get me that curse. And Fate can kiss my ass.” With that he apparated to the Potter’s home. In this universe they had not remained at Godric’s Hollow but had moved their family to the Potter Manor, coincidentally roughly in the same area as the Malfoy Manor. Wiltshire was a good choice as it was near Stonehenge and drew on the strong ley line to power the wards. No ley line boost would stand up to Harry’s powers though. He would be polite first. His knock rattled the gates and had enough magic to be sure it carried throughout the property.

 

There was movement but Lily was obviously not coming to the door. “Lily, I am here to talk.” Harry said using the same trick as his knock. Still no movement to the door. Harry sighed. “I can just tear your wards down if you prefer?” There, movement towards the doors. The gates swung open and Harry let himself in, jogging up to the front doors. He let himself in there as well.

 

Lily was sprawled out in the kitchen, the stereotypical drunk, holding onto a bottle of fire whiskey and leaning her back on the counters. “Wasscha want? Kidsh not ‘nough?” She slurred.

 

“Lily.” Harry started

 

Lily hissed at him. Yikes. Alright. That was enough. Harry cast a strong sobering spell on her. Lily groaned and held her head tightly. Oops, he forgot it gave mortals a splitting headache. He pulled a pain relieving potion from his pockets and handed it to her. “Drink this. It’ll help with the headache.”

 

She gulped it down. “Why are you here, Peverell?” She asked, defeated.

 

“I am here to notify you that I have enacted the family charter. When the last Peverell daughter married a Potter it was stated that any revival of the Peverell line could give me power over the entire Potter family. I have taken custody of your children based on Hardwin’s statements. I plan to speak with Violet, Rose, and Charlus and Hardwin to determine your role in this. I am concerned that James has been drugging you, based on the potion comment from Hardwin. It would ease my conscience if you were somewhere James could not access. How is your relationship with Petunia?”

 

Lily snorted. “Petunia hates me. Just like everyone else. Sev hates me, James hates me for having Hardwin, for Harry dying, for everything. Hell, _I_ hate me.”

 

What a classic mortal dilemma. Harry smiled wryly. “It’s quite common to hate yourself. I can assure you that Sev doesn’t hate you. He misses your friendship. Your lives just took different paths. James is an idiot. Let’s drop in on Petunia, you’d be surprised what she may actually think. I mean, she’s an absolute bitch for sure, but she is your sister.”

 

Lily sniffled and accepted Harry’s hand up. “Okay. It’s been years since I’ve seen her though. I’m not even sure where she’s living.”

 

Harry grinned and tapped his nose. “Eldritch immortal being.”

 

Petunia Dursley nee Evans still lived on Number Four Privet Drive. She was married to Vernon Dursley, and they had a son named Dudley. That was where the differences from Harry’s universe began. Dudley was in decent shape and both Petunia and Vernon were decent parents. It was ironic that all it took for that to happen was the absence of magic. Harry rapped on the door, Lily shuffling nervously behind him. 

 

“Ye-James?” It was Petunia who answered the door.

 

Harry laughed. He really only resembled the man in passing at this point. “No, but I do have Lily with me. I’m Hadrian Peverell.” He shook hands with his once aunt.

 

“What brings you here with Lily? Do come in.”

 

The sitting room was still as garish as Harry remembered. He settled himself on what he knew was Vernon’s chairs. The small forms of revenge made this worth it.

 

Lily clutched her teacup, staring into it as if it held the answers to her woes. Petunia let her sit in silence and turned her attention to Harry. “So you’re one of them, then?”

 

“Yes, a bit different in some ways, but I do have magic.” Harry sipped his tea. “We are here for a few different reasons. You do know of your nieces and nephews, correct?”

 

“Yes, is something wrong?”

 

Harry sighed and put down his tea. “Hardwin disclosed to me that James believes him to be demon spawn. That is the most pleasant news. The Peverell family predates the Potters, and as such I have enacted a clause in the family charter to turn custody of the children to myself until James and Lily have been investigated. It has also been claimed that James is drugging Lily. It would ease my conscience if there was somewhere for Lily to be where James cannot easily find her. Lily also expressed that you hate her, and I wanted to assuage her fears.”

 

Petunia put a hand over her eyes. “Oh, Lils.”

 

“I’ll just go. It’ll be easier.” Lily said.

 

Ugh. All this posturing. “Look, Lily isn’t going to be staying with you. James is a competent Auror who would find her in about twenty minutes here. The warding is about medium strength and…” Harry trailed off. There shouldn’t be warding. “Why is there warding, Petunia?”

 

Petunia shifted uncomfortably. “Well, Vernon is a squib, and our son Dudley attends Durmstrang. We paid for warding through the school so he could practice over the summers.”

 

Fucking wonderful. Another ‘discrepancy’ on Death’s part. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he have to have the magic hating Dursleys when he could have these lovely mediocre people? Fucking Fate, what a bitch.

 

“Alright, so you’ve both had no excuses to be in contact with each other. Make up and then I’m taking Lily to a safehouse. I wanted you to be aware in case James comes to the house. Can I place a protection ward?”

 

“Any protection would be greatly appreciated. I am so worried by the rumblings that that Dark Lord is returning.” Petunia’s lip quivered. “I worry for my duddy-kins. He’s enrolled under Vernon’s old family name.”

 

Great, more fragile mortals for Harry to watch over. “Lily can inform you on the details but I have sufficient power to protect you, your husband, and your son.”

 

Lily scoffed. “More than sufficient power. He makes Dumbledore look like a child, Tuney.”

 

Harry grinned. What high praise from his almost mother. “Right, I’m going to cast. It might get a bit chilly but please don’t cast anything. The interference would be….bad.”

 

Harry gathered a small section of his power. It would be enough to refuse entry to those that wished harm, James, and still be subtle enough that muggles wouldn’t become suspicious. “Hanc domum praesidio.” There was a dull tone as the new protection added to the other wards. The Latin would be strong enough to keep Tom’s stupid minions out as well as the Order. No need to invoke the other aspects. “Well, good to go there. Say goodbye, Lily, you can talk to your sister later.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes. “At no point did I agree to go to a safe house, Peverell.”

 

Harry did not have time for this shit. “I am not above the Unforgiveables.” He warned cheerfully. “Besides, you’ll like it.” The safe house he was thinking of was located in the Azores. She would be basically taking a vacation. 

 

“Well I guess it was good to see you,” Petunia started. Lily threw her arms around her sister.

 

“I miss you, Tuney.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’ll be able to call each other. There’s a phone at the safe house that is protected. Petunia, write down your number for Lily and she’ll give you a ring when she gets there in about five minutes.”

 

Lily sighed. “I hate that you boss us around. It’s usually the most logical solution but it’s annoying.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I can try and be less annoying but my best friends are a snarky potions professor and your seven year old son. Not exactly the best conditions.”

 

Lily giggled. “Alright, Peverell. Take me to this safe house.”

 

Harry held out his hand and they apparated to the safe house. Harry sent a Reaper for Lily’s things from Potter Manor and ran them through an anti-tracking spell. All of James’ magic had been scrubbed. They stood on the front step of a small cottage. “You’re in the Azores. Do some sightseeing. I’ve had a Reaper deliver your things, without the tracking spells James had on them. Your documents are there as well. Do not leave the safehouse until I come get you. There’s the phone of course but the home is also shielded so you can use magic safely.” Harry fidgeted, trying to remember what else he needed to say. Oh, yes. He dug the key out of his pocket. “This is the only key currently. You may copy it during your stay if needed.”

 

Lily was sniffling. “Thank you for taking me to see Tuney. James…”

 

Harry sighed. He hated James _so_ much. “If you’d like to talk I’m here. I can also bring Severus here if you’d rather.”

 

Lily waved him off. “I need time to process. Thank you for this.” Harry handed her the key.

 

“I’ll check in with I can, you can owl me or have Petunia send a message if you need me.”

 

“I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry returned to Hogwarts after she had entered the home. He had mixed feelings for the whole ordeal. Lily was still his alternate universe mother, but he did not yet know her role in Hardwin’s ill treatment. He needed to speak with the other Potter children and check on Winner. Winner came first, as the other Potter children should be in their classes. Winner was, thankfully, still in classes with Tom.

 

Harry tried to creep into the seventh-year class, but Winner jumped down from the table and ran over to Harry.

 

“Harry! Charlus and Rose didn’t believe me when I said we stay with you now. Tom took their House Points away for being mean and Charlus called everyone bad names so he has det’ntion.” Hardwin gushed.

 

Harry grimaced sheepishly at Tom. “Maybe I should have spoken to the other Potter children sooner…” He muttered in apology.

 

Tom laughed it off. “Winner here is a good pupil. He just gets distracted and needs to share.”

 

“Stop flirting! We’re trying to learn here!” one of the Weasley twins yelled from the back.

 

Harry gasped and held a hand to his heart. “I never! Me? Flirt?! With _Tom_?!”

 

Tom laughed at Harry. “Get out of here you scoundrel.” He said with a wink, pushing Harry out of the room and motioning for Winner to follow. “Your classes are mine today. All Mine!” Tom cackled and shut the door.

 

Harry laughed. “Well, Winner, let’s go do some damage control with your siblings.”

 

“I wanna ride on your shoulders.” Winner demanded.

 

Harry acquiesced, lifting Winner onto his shoulders. “Now where are your pesky siblings?”

 

“Dunno, Harry. You’re Death’s Master. Shouldn’t you know?”

 

“You wound me! Those are living souls. We’ll just use the Map.”

 

Harry had appropriately stolen the copies of the Marauder’s Map from the Weasley twins and Filch’s office. He had also taken the copy given to Charlus by James. No need to encourage his brother to follow in James’ shitty footsteps.

 

“The Marauder’s Map?” Winner asked with a hushed tone. “Dad got _super_ angry when Charlus wrote to say it was taken. You took it huh?”

 

Harry nodded and opened the map. Violet was in her common room, Rose was with some other students in the courtyard. Charlus was…nowhere to be seen. Fuck. He’d send a Reaper after him. “So, looks like we’ll go pick up Rose and swing by Slytherin to get Violet. I don’t see Charlus so I’m sending a Reaper to get him.”

 

“I wanna see the Slytherin common room! Please Harry? Please?!”

 

Harry sighed, Winner was going to be _so_ spoiled. “You have to stay on my shoulders but we can go.”

 

“Yay!”

 

Harry strolled into the courtyard, Winner still on his shoulders. Rose was giggling with some other Ravenclaw girls. He hated to break that up but strolled over anyways. She zeroed in on Winner first.

 

“Uncle Harry! Did you steal Winner?”

 

He could feel his grimace dim her enthusiasm. “Not exactly. Come with me. We’re going to get the other two and I’ll explain.”

 

Rose pursed her lips. “I want more information first.”

 

Harry sighed. Damn these stubborn Potters. “I’ve taken custody of you and your siblings over some…concerns raised against James.”

 

Rose paled and gathered her things, saying goodbye to her friends quietly. The trio walked somberly to the Slytherin common room. “How are you going to get into their Common Room? You aren’t their Head of House.”

 

Harry sighed. Rose was very inquisitive. It reminded him of his Hermione. This universe’s Hermione had been injured during the Troll attack first year and transferred to Beauxbatons after a whole fiasco with her parents and the Ministry. She had become friends with the Weasley twins and some of the other Hogwarts students during the Triwizard Tournament. “Look, I know you don’t quite believe that your parents actually summoned me, but it is true." He dismissed her for the time being, questions roaring like white noise. Harry focused on the stone wall and hissed. “ _Open_.” He took comfort from Rose being flabbergasted that he spoke Parseltongue.

 

A snake formed from the stones. “ _Who dares to enter the sanctuary?”_

 

Harry rolled his eyes and put some of his power in his voice. “ _Hadrian Peverell. Master of Death. Open if you wish to continue to exist.”_

 

The snake hurriedly dissipated and the wall opened. The Slytherins that glanced up looked at him hesitantly. “What do you want?” A brave Pansy Parkinson ventured.

 

“I require Violet Potter. This is a matter of urgency.”

 

“You’re not our Head.” Parkinson pointed out.

 

Harry loved the show of solidarity but did not have time for this shit. “Parkinson so help me.”

 

At this point Snape practically materialized at his shoulder. “Peverell. Looking for your young charges?”

 

Harry sighed. “You know good and well what’s going on Sev.”

 

Severus was frustrated, judging by the extra pinched look. “Which is why I received a call from someone I hadn’t spoke to amicably in decades just moments ago and Lucius sent word of a family charter being enacted?”

 

Oof. Harry was in for it. Snape was in a mood. How best to damage control? “I’m sorry I did not forewarn you. I honestly didn’t think she’d reach out to you.”

 

Severus nodded. “I’ll fetch young Ms. Potter. Make yourselves at home in the common room. I’m accompanying you to your quarters for this conversation.”

 

Harry nodded. It would be good to have Sev’s backup with Charlus and Rose.

 

Violet was built much like Hardwin, and shy. Harry knew there was an ambitious young woman hiding in that shell. Winner had not left Harry’s shoulders. Harry had a feeling that he’d have to ensure the boy was tall or he would never hear the end of it.

 

“Good afternoon, Violet. Please accompany us, there is an important conversation to be had.” Harry stood, offering one hand to Violet. She shied away and grasped onto her sister. He led their group to a secret passageway to his quarters, whispering the password in Parseltongue.

 

“I can’t believe you can speak Parseltongue. How does Dumbledore not know? Are we related to Voldemort?” Rose demanded. Harry ignored her. She would find out soon enough.

 

Harry had miscalculated that Tom would be in their quarters and he stuck his head out of their room. “What?”

 

“Oh, heeeeyyyyyy, Tom.” Harry tried to be nonchalant but it didn’t work.

 

“Hadrian. Why is Charlus tussed up and on the bed?”

 

Harry swore and handed Hardwin to his soulmate. Charlus _was_ tied up. And gagged. Fucking minions. “I am so sorry. I told them specifically _not_ to do that. You can help me pick their punishment.”

 

As soon as he was free Charlus bolted for the exit. “I’m telling Da and Dumbledore!”

 

Harry sighed and partially petrified the boys legs, stopping him mid run.

 

“Charlus!” Rose fussed over her brother. Winner had a death grip on Tom’s hand. Violet looked unsure of what to do with herself.

 

Harry sighed. Fucking rascals. “If you would all just _calm down_ and _listen_ , I’d explain what is happening!”

 

Charlus had not stopped shouting. Tom sighed and just silenced him, casting a muffliato around himself, Harry, Severus, and Winner. “We’ll have to trust them with some knowledge. They’re smart. Violet at the least will figure out who I am and Charlus most certainly knows as I was speaking with Nagini when your Reapers dropped him in on me with no warning.”

 

Harry sighed. “I’m handing out lifetime passes for Tartarus for that fucking nonsense. I refuse to put any kind of geas on these children. They’re effectively our adopted kids at this point, Tom.”

 

Tom smiled. “You know I wouldn’t turn down Winner. All four is a bit overwhelming, but I wouldn’t want them anywhere else. I propose we stick them to chairs and then explain. Severus can help.”

 

Harry shook his head. “That won’t foster trust. We need to exchange facts with them. Like I’ll say that I’m here to save you and then they tell us how bad it is with James. I’ll tell them my story first. It’ll help.” Harry broke the muffliato to see that the girls had unpetrified Charlus, who was still fuming and trying to scream beyond the silencing charm. Harry conjured more furniture besides the small sofa and armchair set, making a circle. He settled into a loveseat, pulling Tom down with him and motioned Winner to sit besides Violet. “Charlus, please have a seat and I will unsilence you.”

 

Charlus plopped in an armchair and crossed his arms. Severus joined them. “Should we invite the Mutts?”

 

Harry grinned. “What, miss your lovers?”

 

Severus spluttered, turning bright red. Oooooh, something must have happened that he didn’t know about yet. “No. I just think that the Potter children would listen better to the Wolf and Black.”

 

Harry hmmmed. “Nothing at all to do with them being your eye candy at all. Nothing.”

 

Severus was starting to turn purple with rage and embarrassment. “Peverell, there are children present.”

 

Time to stop poking the Sev. “Aww, Sev, you know I love you. You’re like the dad I never had until my afterlife.”

 

Severus sighed. “You are the crazy immortal son I most _definitely_ did not ask for.”

 

Harry clapped his hands. “All right, we do need Remus and Sirius.”

 

“They won’t be in classes right now.” Tom pointed out.

 

Harry rose and walked through the shadow at the corner of the room into Sirius and Remus’ quarters. Lovely. They were arguing. Oooh, it was about Severus.

 

“He’s nice!”

 

“I know but we were awful to him! What if it’s payback?” Sirius shouted back.

 

“Well hello what a lovely afternoon to see my godfathers.” Harry quipped from the corner, startling both wizards.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HARRY!” Sirius screeched. Wow, he had never noticed a resemblance to Walburga before now.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your juicy argument, but Severus _is_ genuine. Also, can you help me wrangle Charlus and Rose? I need to explain that I’ve taken custody from James and Lily. They trust you.”

 

Remus sighed. “Yes,”

 

“Brill!” Harry said, transporting all of them to his quarters. Severus was grumping, Tom was shooting a death glare at Charlus, and Winner was playing his GameBoy while Violet was arguing with Rose over something.

 

“Is this just how today will go?” Harry demanded. “Do I need to get my lecture chair?”

  
Tom immediately stopped glaring at Charlus. “No, you know that chair is fucking creepy. It’s banned for a reason.”

 

Harry pouted. “I have creepier.” He muttered.

 

“Yes, your demented smile.” Severus said.

 

“Damn! Good one Sev!” Harry said. He snuggled back up with Tom while Remus and Sirius got settled. “So!” he clapped his hands together. “We’re here to tell some truths to each other and explain the events of the last few days. I’ll start.” Harry drew in a breath suddenly nervous. “I don’t quite know what your parents have taught you or told you about me, but I want to ensure we have the truth today.” He opened his palm and a little green light was floating above it. “This is a truth orb. While I hold it it will light green or red. Green is for truth, red means I’m lying. We’re each taking a turn with the orb.” He drew in another deep breath. “My first name was Harry Potter. I was born July 1981 in my universe. On Samhain Eve my parents and I were attacked by my universe’s Voldemort. Through a series of events, mostly manipulated by Dumbledore, I ended up being raised by Petunia Dursley nee Evans. She and her husband abhorred the mention of magic. My bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until the Hogwarts letters came. Eventually, I was manipulated into defeating Voldemort. I had also come into possession of all three of the Deathly Hallows. You all remember the Beetle and Bard story, yes?” At their nods Harry continued, gripping Tom’s hand. He’d probably have to heal his lover’s hand after this. “I won’t lie, it was pretty bad. Anyways, after living a super boring life and divorcing someone who’s identity I refuse to disclose, I died. Pretty unremarkable.” Harry lied. He’d gone out in a blaze of goddamn glory after burning his moral code and taking his anger out on the system. And then he exploded the next universe with his new powers. What a learning curve.

 

“That was a lie!” Charlus practically screamed.

 

Oh shit. He forgot about the truth orb. Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh spare me! How dare I save your fragile mortal minds from the essential change I went through by transitioning to an immortal state.”

 

Tom sighed. “Harry, I for one would love to know.”

 

Damn Tom. Damn his beautiful face. And eyes. And hair. Damn him!

 

“Fine. I finally lost my ethical standards. I was a goddamn Gryffindor before, a tool for the ministry and papers after Dumbledore died. I’d broken away a bit after the divorce, and finally realized that anything I did had no impact and wouldn’t let me atone for killing the one person I shouldn’t have even been _able_ to kill, immortal soul connections and all…. It’s hard to express the immutable rage that all of my power would not allow me to reach my soulmate and that’s why I destroyed the next universe I was summoned to. This universe is my free card. The other Aspects have given me free reign over any living souls. I can kill, maim, spare, anything at any whim. They should not have given me that power, my hands are soaked in the blood of the innocent as is the nature of Death. I’ve decided I’ll use that power to see Dumbledore burn and ensure that my soulmate is as happy as possible. Now, who’s next?”

 

Tom sighed. “You know it has to be me that follows your dramatics.”

 

He was right, but Harry pouted anyway and handed over the truth light to Tom.

 

Tom stared at it for a bit and then spoke: “I am a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater.” As predicted the light turned red. “Just testing!” He said to Harry’s glare. “My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.” He paused as the Potter children, minus Winner, digested the information. Violet’s eyes went wide. Hmm, his name must still be passed around in the circles. Damn him for allowing Abraxas to inform Lucius. “Which is an anagram for the Lord Voldemort.” The light flashed green. Charlus and Rose were terrified, eyes wide and darting from adult to adult.

 

“And you say _I’m_ dramatic.” Harry muttered.

 

“Harry! I have the truth orb thing. It’s my turn to talk.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. Stubborn Dark Lord soulmate.  

 

Charlus seemed puzzled. “Weren’t you summoned to kill Voldemort?”

 

Harry snorted. “It’s not like anyone could make me do that. I’m just fucking with Dumbeldore’s head at this point.”

 

Severus sighed. “Why must you divulge your plans to anyone who asks?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno.”

 

Tom cleared his throat pointedly. “It is _my_ turn to talk.” Harry started to apologize but snapped his mouth shut after seeing Tom’s glare. “I was born on the steps of the Orphanage I lived in until I reached adulthood. My mother was the last female heir of Slytherin’s line. My father was a muggle she fancied and then drugged with love potion. She died having me. The orphanage was awful. They had a Catholic priest exorcise me several times growing up. Dumbledore came to introduce me to the magical community, but I’d already figured out I had an intrinsic gift. Hogwarts was hell at first, everyone in Slytherin thought I was a muggleborn. They soon regretted that. I quickly learned that my gift of Parseltongue meant I was a descendant of Slytherin. I spent a few years searching for my family. Along the way I picked up some followers and noticed that the system on which our magical community is based could not sustain itself if the muggles learned of our existence. Then I learned of the horcruxes, which ruined my sanity. Fast forward to now and Harry has returned my sanity to me.” Tom handed the truth orb off to Severus.

 

Harry tucked Tom under his arm, physical contact always reassured him after he did something emotionally draining. Severus cleared his throat. “I do not feel comfortable divulging sensitive information with no promise that it will remain off of Dumbledore’s table.”

 

Damn, now Harry had to tell them about the protections. “Actually, Sev, the circle acts as a binding agreement. The magic protects the secrets from legilimency and veritaserum as well as individual tattling, so to speak. The consequences are mild but one secret divulged erases the others so that more sensitive information cannot be revealed.”

 

“So we can’t tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is teaching DADA?” Charlus grumped.

 

“Not if you’d like to remember the weekend.” Harry quipped.

 

“Fuck you.” Charlus said, utterly defeated.

 

“You’re a minor and that would be interdimensional incest so hard pass. Not to mention I’m quite in love with Tom.” Harry replied, turning back to Sev.

 

“I am also the son of a muggle and witch. It was not a pleasant situation. I turned to the Dark Lord as a refuge from James Potter and his gang. I spied because of conditions that threatened my childhood best friend and her newborn son. But I am now fully on the side of the dark.” Severus matter of factly passed the truth orb to Remus.

 

“Well, you all know I’m a werewolf.” Remus joked. “I want you kiddos to know that I think Harry has the best interests of the community and you in mind. I’ve decided to back him and Tom over Dumbledore.” He gently handed the orb to Sirius.

 

Sirius gulped and stared at the orb like it might bite him. “I want to apologize to Severus. James and I tormented you something awful during our Hogwarts years and it was unacceptable. I understand if you’d reject my apology, you have every right. I’m with Remus: we’re backing Tom and Harry.”

 

“Your apology is accepted, Black.” Severus said before the orb was passed from Sirius to the closest child, Winner.

 

“Why do I have to go?”

 

Harry sighed. “Winner, I know this is hard. Everyone will have a turn. I need you to tell us all about James, okay?”

 

Winner screwed up his face. “Fine, but I wanna pet Nagini again.”

 

“Alright Winner. I’m going to ask you some questions now.” At Winner’s nod he pressed on. “What can you tell us about James?”

 

Winner huffed. “He’s awful! He makes mum take potions. He hides them in a secret part of the wall that he thinks I can’t see. They make mum all weird. Usually she tells him off for thinking I’m part demon but after the potions she just does what James tells her.”

 

“Has James or Lily ever hurt you?”

 

“Mostly he just ignores me. Mum ignores me too. Sometimes he drinks firewhiskey and is scary. If I’m really bad like I didn’t do my chores or talked back he hits me.”

 

Rose scoffed. “Winner, it’s worse than that. Give me that light.”

 

“In just a moment, Rose.” Harry said gently. “Winner, can you tell us anything else?”

 

“Dad and Dumbledore meet a lot together after the Order meetings. I’ve heard them talk about Mum and a whole bunch of other people.”

 

“Thank you, Winner. You can hand the orb to Violet.”

 

Winner did so and Violet just started speaking in a rush. “I can’t believe that Voldemort is going to be our Uncle. That’s so cool! Do you guys talk to each other in Parseltongue?”

 

Harry sighed and tried to explain gently. “Sometimes, but Violet what I really need you to tell us now is if James or Lily has hurt you. I know it’s tough.”

 

Violet nodded. “I’m tough. I’m a Slytherin. Dad hates that. He said if it wouldn’t be a huge scandal to disown me over my sorting that he’d do it. He sent me a letter after the Welcoming Feast basically saying that he hated me as much as Winner. It’s in my trunk. I was going to sell it to a newspaper if he got worse. Usually to me he just says nasty things like that I’m only a broodmare to make more wizards. He’s worse to Winner than Winner says. I’ve seen him backhand him over the stupidest things like not getting his shoes on fast enough.”

 

“Is there anything else you can remember?” Harry asked gently.  

 

“Not really, I’m sorry Harry.”

 

“Hey, it’s alright Vi. You’ve been very helpful.”

 

Violet passed the orb to her sister, who immediately began speaking.

 

“Dad is a monster. He’s hurt all of us at least once. Mostly he focuses on Hardwin. It’s gotten worse since you were summoned, because he thinks Winner is somehow you or a spirit or demon that works for you. After you gave him that nickname Dad lost it. He locked Hardwin in the old House Elf quarters for a week, and made him _be_ the house elf. He’s given us all disproportionate punishments for silly things. One time I asked about the Peverell tree intersecting with the Slytherins and he not only denied the facts but backhanded me on the spot. If we mention that or really anything to do with Slytherins, especially Professor Snape, he’ll hurt us and make up chores. I don’t know what he’s doing to Mum but it isn’t good.” Rose handed the orb to Charlus and crossed her arms defiantly.

 

“I don’t want to do this.” Charlus said.

 

A red flash negated that. Harry raised an eyebrow. “The orb seems to indicate otherwise.”

 

Charlus shook his head. “I can’t.”

 

Harry sighed. He was that little shit for the majority of his life. Eventually the Aspects had forced him into some form of therapy and he’d gotten _slightly_ better. “I know this is hard, Charlus. Can you tell me with a yes or no answer if Lily has hurt you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good job. Has James ever hurt you.”

 

Charlus looked down at his lap and whispered. “Yeah.”

 

“Can you tell me about that?”

 

“I was defending Violet. It was before Winner was born. He choked me and said if I ever tried to take his position in the family that he’d kill the girls while I watched and then me.” Charlus fidgeted in silence for a bit. “I know what he’s doing to Mum.”

 

“Can you tell us?” Harry prompted.

 

 

“It’s a liquid imperius basically. He got it from the Department of Mysteries. He told me he started dosing her with something less strong at Hogwarts and had to start using the liquid imperio after she tried to divorce him when baby Harry died.” Charlus looked up at Harry with fear. “You can’t tell him I told! He’ll hurt everyone!”

 

Harry was too busy being the angriest he had ever been, so Tom answered. “We will not let James hurt you.”

 

Charlus scoffed. “Well that’s worth nothing. Dumbledore beat you last time.”

 

Harry stood, the truth orb extinguishing with the burst of icy air accompanying him. His fists were clenched tightly, frosting over. Sometimes it was hard for him to keep all of Death’s power reigned in. It had taken him centuries to perfect his power. At the beginning he could kill with even an unconscious touch. He couldn’t lose control now. James was his. He’d ruin him. “ ** _I solemnly swear on my power as the Master of Death that I will protect all of you from James Potter and his allies._** ” The vow echoed through the room, binding his entire being to the promise. He knelt down in front of his siblings. “You’re all safe now. I have custody of you, and James will come to justice and death.”

 

Harry tipped over with the sudden unexpected weight of his sisters and Winner. Charlus still seemed uneasy.

 

“Can we pet Nagini _now_?” Winner asked.

 

Tom laughed. “I’ll go get her.”

Severus, Remus, and Sirius were deep in conversation, protected from snooping by a muffliato.

 

Harry had no idea what he would do next. He was responsible for _four_ children. He hadn’t done any childcare for millennia.

 

Tom returned, Nagini following.

 

“ _Nestlings, Tom? I thought it would be just the one.”_

Harry grinned. Nagini was such a nag. “ _Hey Nagini._ ”

 

“ _And the mate! Tom, you must make me another hatchling with your mate soon. None of these have your scent!”_

 

The chuckle escaped from Harry.

 

“ _Nagini!”_

 

That was most certainly not Harry or Tom. Harry didn’t know anyone else could speak Parseltongue.

 

“ _Thanks for letting me pet you.”_

 

Winner was stroking Nagini’s scales and crooning at her. Wait. How did Winner speak Parseltongue? Tom and Harry shared a glance. Harry shrugged at him. “Hey, Winner?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How long have you been able to speak with Nagini?”

 

Winner grinned innocently up at them. “I dunno. Always? I can talk to the snakes in the garden too. It’s part of why Dad hates me and thinks I’m not his.”

 

Holy shit. Maybe Harry’s Parseltongue ability _wasn’t_ because of Tom. “Winner, this is very important. Does Dumbledore know?”

 

“No, Dad was worried he would take me away and everyone would find out.”

 

Harry was doubly incensed but refused to show that in front of his kiddos. “Okay. Is there anything you kids want to ask me? Anything you need?”

 

Violet piped up. “Can we help?”

 

Harry grinned. He knew he was going to like Violet. “Anything you got in mind, Vi?”

 

She smirked. “I think we should ruin him legally and in the press.”

 

“Agreed. Are the rest of you comfortable with legal proceedings?”

 

“No!” Charlus shouted. “He’ll find us! He tracks us everywhere! Dumbledore will let him in the castle!”

 

Hmm…that was an issue. Ah, wait it wasn’t. “That’s no issue. I’ve got plenty of competent minions to guard you.”

 

Charlus was still uneasy. “I’m in I guess. I still think it’s weird that Tom is Voldemort though.”

 

“I’m in!” Winner piped up, still whispering quietly to Nagini.

 

Rose nodded. “I’m in but I want to know what’ll happen to Mum.”

 

“Lily is safe. She is in a safe house and will be protected.” Harry assured them.

 

“Alright kiddos.” Harry clapped his hands together. “Let’s get dinner!”

 

“Yeah! Hogwarts dinner!” Winner said, jumping to his feet and clinging onto Tom.

 

“It’s creepy you like Tom so much.” Charlus muttered.

 

“Shut up Charlus!” Winner stuck his tongue out.

 

Harry stood and righted his outfit. “Alright ducklings. Let’s go eat.”

 

Remus, Severus, and Sirius left for the Great Hall separately so that Dumbledore wouldn’t be suspicious of them all arriving together. Harry and Tom took their new family down. “Okay so in classes you have to behave and treat us as teachers. Free time is fair game though.” Harry said, Winner on his shoulders again. Violet was holding onto his hand. They stepped through the door to the curious eyes of staff and students. Violet squeezed Harry’s hand before slipping over to the Slytherin table. She had made friends quickly with the other first year girls and was adjusting well.

 

Charlus had left them immediately and was being rambunctious at the Gryffindor table already. Rose hugged Harry and squeezed Winner’s leg (the only part of him she could reach) and headed over to the Ravenclaw table.

 

Harry, Tom, and Winner headed up to the Head Table. Dumbledore had been giving them the stink eye the whole time. Harry slipped into his spot and conjured up a chair for Winner.

 

“Why is young Hardwin joining us?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“You don’t want to do this here and now.” Harry warned, dishing up Winner’s plate.

 

“Peverell,” Dumbledore started.

 

“I told you, Albus.”

 

“I cannot allow a child not yet eleven to run around unsupervised on Hogwarts grounds!”

 

“We can talk about this later.” Harry said wearily.

 

“I shall think so, Albus. This is not the conversation to have in front of the students.” McGonagall added.

 

Good ol McGonagall. “Thank you, Minerva.” McGonagall had been largely absent from his plans. Harry had seen her in cat form several times following him and Tom. He figured she had sussed out who Tom was and was waiting to see what they did next.

 

“Fine. My office after dinner.”

 

Harry nodded, returning to his meal.


End file.
